Bloodied White Cross
by Suppi-chan4
Summary: [AU][By Ori & Suppi][YY+Y, YB+R, M + YM, S+J][Chapt 17 Up!] Darkness and light kill in the night. Dark made from light, light loves the dark. They are complete together, but torn apart by the world.
1. Prologue: My Name

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Star_ and _Spinel Sun_

Disclaimer: Neither Ori-chan nor Suppi-chan own 'Weiss Kruez' or 'Yuu-Gi-Ou'. Sue us and pay. Eep! Just kidding. ^^;; Please dun sue?

Prologue: My Name 

::.::

**Ori**: Beep!! -=holds up red sign=- Warning, this is not the sequel to 'This Nameless Fallen Angel'. This is a new twisted.. evil… distasteful..

**Suppi**: Okay, Ori-chan! X.x We get the point.

**Ori**: ^___^ Okies then. I based this a little on 'Weiss Kruez', which is a super cool anime. But of course, with my own twists and turns!

**Suppi**: -=waves arms around=- And mine too!!

**Ori**: I promise I'll start on the squel to TNFA soon. Be patient please!! Tenku.

**Suppi**: Also, Meta-chan will not be working on this story with us. -=sigh=-

**Ori**: Sad, isn't it? -=cries=- T____T

**Suppi**: To fill up the space, from now own, we'll reply to reviewers. ^__^;;

**Ori**: WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! -=claps hands=- So, please tell us what you think. Crap? Good? Continue? Don't? You're opinions count! -=points like Uncle Sam=-

**Suppi**: On with the story?

::.::

My name is Bakura Ryou.

I work for a mysterious woman named Kamisadae Tatsue in an assassin group know only as the 'Hikari'. The light. 

There's these other ladies. Erikasaki Hanako. She gives us our missions.  Masami Sonoka. She visits us sometimes with information and demands from Kamisadae-san.

They're nice.

Kamisadae-san is not.

I don't like Kamisadae-san much.

But I kill for her anyways.

I'm not the only one though. I have three partners. Motou Yuugi, the Serpent. Jounouchi Katsuya, the Cobra. Ishtal Marik, the Viper. They are elite with the use of their special weapons. Yuugi with his darts, throwing knives and crossbow. Jou with his bugnuk (tiger claws). Marik with his invisible wire. 

And me. Naga. 

They tell me I'm special. That I'm a member of the team. But, I'm not special. I don't have a weapon. I have my mind.

I'm telekinetic. But all I can do is…

Wait, please. They're going to make more of  us.. The bad ones. The ones we hunt.  I can feel it coming. But, I'm not special. They tell me I am. But, they don't listen to me. 

Well, sometimes the small one does.

But, they don't listen to him much either.

All I can do is..

Pray.

I'll pray for your soul.

Because, now that I've told you.

You've got to die.

I'm sorry.

Gomen.

Good-bye.

::.::

**Ori**: -=cough=- I think that was confusing. So, translation. There's an assasin group headed by my original charrie, Tetsue Kamisadae, called the 'Hikari'. It has four members, our beloved Yuugi, Jou-kun, Marik (Wow, I'm featuring him with a BIG role for once!) and Ryou-kun.

**Suppi**: There's bad guys (Well, not really 'bad guys', but.. the enemy!) too, but you'll just have to wair 'til next chapter to meet them. ^.^

::.::


	2. Chapt 1: Snakes Strike At Night

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi _and _Spinel Sun_

**Disclaimer:** ARGH! These things st- oh! Are we on? -=clears throat=- Uhm, dear law enforcement peoples, please do not take time out of your lovely day to sue Suppi-chan or Ori-chan as it would be a waste of your energy. Thank you.

Chapter One: Snakes Strike At Night 

~*~

**Ori**: Here we go again… -.-;; Alrighty folks, here's the first official chapter of my brand new story!! ^___^ Bloodied White Cross, based on an awsome anime called 'Weiss Kruez'.

**Suppi**: Which, by the way, we do not own. ^^;;

**Ori**: -=grumble grumble…=-

**Suppi**: Ah well, we got some reviews. ^____^ Which makes us happy! So, now we reply..

**Karou's Fan Girl:** (Karou: I have fans? O.o) Uhm.. Actually, it was stated from the beginning of TNFA that it was going to be a Ro/Karou story. ^^;; Sorry to dissapoint you. I hope you enjoy this story more.

**Blue Lagoon Loon:** What a nifty screen name. ^___^  I hope you see potential in my story! Here's the continuation you wanted. 

**Chainbara no Ran:** RAN-CHAN! ^___^ Thanks for reviewing yet another of my stories! I apprectiate your support very much.

**Unknown Sacrifice:** WOW!! ^.^ Thanks so much. I do try. ^^;; Also, I'll be writing the sequel soon. I'm just experimenting with some plots. 

**Sarina Fanel:** OMG! ^^;; YAY!! You like this story too? Wow. You're the best! -=wails and hugs=- Thankies so very very very much!! I'll try hard to please.

~*~

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The steady blare of an overhead alarm rang out through the corridors of the building, warning loudly that there was something terribley amiss. Something was very wrong indeed. Red lights marked the ceilings and walls, searching out those who did not belong there.

Silently, unseen, two figures made their way stealthily down the hall. The first, held up his hand to signify a halt, and both slipped into the shadows. Just in time. A patrol of black clad guards strode down the hall quickly, trying to flush them out.
    
    _//Anywhere you countinue to go//_
    
    _//Lights & Shadows will draw pictures of death//_
    
    _//The world's painting appears before my eyes//_
    
    _//Are you puzzled?//_

"Come in, A-1 patrol. The North Wing is secure", barked the leader as he led his troops away from the targets.

~*~

"Close one, ne, Naga?", chuckled the first, violet eyes laughing at the foolishness of those who tried to catch them through blonde bangs.

"Hai, Viper", the other replied, pale hair shadowing an equally pale face whose expression was unreadable.

The first, Ishtal Marik, code name Viper, just shrugged his sholder lightly to signified that he really didn't care too much. Brushing some stray strands of hair out of his tanned face, Viper looked into the halls.

"Cost is clear. Contact the others, will ya?", the blonde asked.

"Hai."
    
    _//I can't see the things, colors//_
    
    _//The beginning of sadness//_
    
    _//While gods and demons dance over my ego//_
    
    _//My anger is constant//_

Serpent. Cobra. This is Naga. Viper has deemed the place safe. The telepath, Bakura Ryou, mentally notified his teammates.  A soft laugh rang in Ryou's head, telling him that he had reached Serpent, or Motou Yuugi. 

Naga-kun, remember last time Viper told us it was safe? You nearly got some of your hair cut off. 

Sigh. Don't remind me.

Naga waved his hand cutting the mental link. Above the two assasins, the vent rattled slightly as the door was pushed open. Two figures slipped through and landed on the ground silently behind them.

"Well, that was pretty easy!", congratulated the first and the taller of the two, Cobra, Jounouchi Katsuya, "Piece o' cake."

"Now, all we have to do is find the target!", chirped the other, Yuugi, "And according to Naga's contact, he should be in the room down the hall."
    
    _//Lights & Shadows are manipulating me!//_
    
    _//Dark ...My Shadows & Your Lights.// _
    
    _//The lamp's light is burning//_
    
    _//Sincerity is always fleeting//_

Marik shrugged again and asked, "So, same groups?"

"Of course!"

~*~

"I want the whole building secured! No-one gets in or out!", roared a very rolly oplly sort of man, sitting in a large La-Z Boi chair, "NO-ONE, you here?!" 

"Hai, Tenkou-sama", replied the remaining guards instantly, turning and walking out of the room and closing the door behind them.

They didn't get very far.

Outside of his 'secure' office, Mazaki Tenkou could hear some scuffling noises. He shuddered. Those stupid guards should be more quiet, he thought to himself angrilly. Grr.. He was surrounded by useless idiots.
    
    _//The reason for the scribbling in the basement//_
    
    _//Is it fate?//_
    
    _//It's not a pianist on that red piano//_

Idiots.

The door creaked open again, admitting the same four guards. They shuffled in, helmets on low over their faces and gaze locked on the ground. Something was amiss…

"I thought I told you to guard the building!!", barked the round man, pounding his chubby fist on the desk.

Whish!!

"Oh, did you?", commented the first guard, releasing his light blonde hair from the grip of the helmet and grinning at the cooling corpse, "Whoops…"

Yuugi went over to the dead man and gingerly removed his dart, grimacing. He didn't like killing. Didn't do it unless he had to. But, of course he had to. He was an assasin. It'was what assasins did. Besides, Kamisadae-san would throw an awful fit if the 'Hikari' didn't get their targets.
    
    _//To know the number of crimes//_
    
    _//To do business with a heartless god//_
    
    _//It's the wall you can't see, the voice,//_
    
    _//Lights & Shadows are dragging me along!//_

"Dat was quick", observed Jou, blinking and also removing his helmet from around golden locks, "Nice work, Yug."

"Shush!", warned Ryou, "You never know when someone's watching!"

"Sorry", code name Cobra muttered, scratching his head and grinning apoligently, "Forgot. So, good work, Serpent!"

"Arigato, Cobra," replied the addressed.

WHISH!!!

Suddenly, from hidden holes in the wall, four darts flew through the air, peircing each boy in the sholder. 

_//Dark ...My Shadows & Your Lights.//_

Jou quickly whirled around and caught his squarely between his thumb and index finger, grinning away like a fool. However, the others took theirs just as squarely in the sholder, causing a slightly flow of blood.

"K'so..", cursed Marik, removing the dart, "Probably poisoned…"

Ryou removed his and winced slightly, "If Mazaki wasn't dead, I'd read his mind and tell you."

"Don't worry guys, it's nothing Sonoka-san can't cure…", encouraged Yuugi, not exactly smiling as he pulled the mini arrow from his sholder.

"Forget the darts, we killed Mazaki Tenkou, so let's get back to HQ, alrighty folks?", suggested Cobra, "Or we can stay a let the guards figure out what's going on."
    
    _//The beginning of sadness//     _
    
    _//While gods and demons dance over my ego//_
    
    _//My anger is constant//_
    
    _//Lights & Shadows are manipulating me!//_

With a slient nod, it was agreed. And four guards exited the room and into the night. No-one suspected a thing.

_//Dark ...My Shadows & Your Lights.//___

~*~

**Ori**: Okies! R +R!! ^__^

~*~


	3. Chapt 2: The Dark Type

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi _and _Spinel Sun_

**Disclaimer:** -=furiously kicks disclaimer=- ALRIGHT!! ;; So what if I don't own 'Weiss Kreuz' or 'Yuu-Gi-Ou'? I can still dance around in a fluffy bunny suit. ^^;; Uhm.. yeah.

Chapter 2: The Dark Type 

~*~

**Ori**: Wow. ^^;; We actually got more reviews than I thought we would! YAY!! -=dances around in a fluffy bunny suit=-

**Suppi**: Ori-chan? You scare me sometimes.

**Ori**: ^__________^ I try.

**Suppi**: Erm.. okay..

**Ilay:** No problem, listening to reviewers is what we should be doing. ^^;; We'll try extra hard to make this chapter long enough. -=looks down at watch=- Ehhh…

**Sunchaser1052: **Okies. ^___^ Yami and Seto will appear in this chapter, so now worries, kay? Also, thanks for the compliments. -=bow=-

**Asian Angel 12**: WEE! Asians rock! ^0^ Uhm.. anyways, like I said, Yami and Seto will be appearing in this chapter. ^__^

**Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness**: T-T Thanks! You're far too kind. You're correct. ^^; The dark ones are Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Yami Marik. 

**Apple Virus:** Nifty sn. ^^;; Anyways, I'm glad you support the fact that I DO own Karou Junoya. Also, If you wanna know how I add Yami and Co. into the story, please read this chapter. 

**Karou's Fan Girl:** (Karou: -=running for dear life=-) Uhm.. -=steals Karou back?=- Actually, Karou belongs to me. And uhm.. You're entitled to your opinion of Rowan.

**Genevieve Kilmer:** Gomen! I didn't catch your review last time. Argh.. ;; Anywho, I'm glad you think my story is interesting. ^___^ Jou-kun is soo kewl, ne?

~*~

A pair of eyes watched the four 'guards' dissappear into the night without a trace. All that was left was the forboding silence and the stentch of death. Ha. So, Mazaki Tenkou had finally met his match in the Hikari. Well, all fools fall.

Doctor Mitsukai Ganji was no fool. Actually, he had planned this all out. 

And just like Tenkou had..

He was going to make the Hikari fall.

Fall to the darkness.

~*~

Not bad, boys The stern voice of Kamisadae Tetsue commented in Ryou's head. But next time… Tetsue mentally scolded, showing her dissapproval. Bring the darts!

The expression on code name Naga's face turned into that of a wince. So they had made one mistake. It couldn'tve been that bad, could it? But of course it could. They were the Hikari, the Hikari made no mistakes.

Gomen, Kamisadae-san.. Ryou told her quietly before cutting the mental link.

"So, what's up with Tetsue?", asked Marik, sitting crosslegged on the couch of their hideout, eargerly awaiting to hear the comments of their boss.

"She said we should've taking the darts", the albino replied with a sigh, dropping down onto the couch next to his companion, "But she didn't think we did too bad."

"Ah, don't worry", shrugged the blonde, "Nothing pleases that woman anyways."

Thump, thump, thump…

"Man, I'm hungry…", mumbled Jou, tumbling down the stairs in blue pjs and with his hair in a mess, "Geez, and what are you guys doing up so early on a Saturday? It's like 9:00!"  

"It's really not that early, Jou", laughed Yuugi, following his friend down in the same sort of fasion, only wearing casual clothes instead of pajamas, "You just sleep in."

Marik jumped up and grinned, saying in a mock British accent (Hey.. British people are kewl! O.o), "Good mornin' sleepin' beauty! Now that you're awake, perhaps you would like to hear of our early exploits?"

Jou shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table, laying his head down sleepily. Yuugi just sighed and shook his head, joining the other two on the couch. Ryou looked up momentarily and decided that he would much rather look at the ground…

His mind was warning him..

His gift was warning him..

"Yuugi, something is going to happen", he stated firmly, but quietly, "Something bad."

Yuugi turned his violet gaze to his friend, concern etched into his features, "Are you being told again, Ryou-kun?"

"Hai.. Something's coming… The Darkness…", the later replied, brown eyes zoned out slightly.

Marik blinked for a moment, as is slowly absorbing this new information. He slowly slipped back down onto the couch. The tanned boy opened his mouth as if to say something, and… 

Laughed.

"Ryou, are you jokin' around again?", chuckled code name Viper, "Seriously, what's wih all the Darkness stuff? You've been saying it for weeks now."

That remark stung. The white haired teen simpley shut his mouth and looked ahead, silence echoing through the building. It wasn't unusual. Nobody ever listened to him. Well.. except for Serpent. No-one else understood that he wasn't joking. He didn't joke when things were that serious! Didn't they understand that?

But of course they didn't. How could they? How could they understand his gift? His power. His sorrow. They couldn't. Because they were not cursed with the same things  he was. He didn't expect them to understand anyways. But, there was always that spark of hope.

"Come on you guys, I bet Sonoka is worried. Maybe we should contact her", Yuugi offered, breaking through the wall of silence, "About the darts."

"Oh yeah", Marik agreed, happy to be out of the uncomfortable lack of noise, "We had better, just in case they were poisoned."

From the kitchen, Jou grumbled loudly, "Does that mean I can sleep some more, since I didn't get hit?"

Ryou sighed and poked the spot on his sholder where he had been hit by the mini arrows from their last mission. Is still hurt a little, but he was used to that. You sort of have to get used to it when you kill for a living. 

"Oh fine", Serpent consented, smiled good-naturedly, "Ryou, would you please open the link?"

"Sure..", replied the addressed, closing his eyes slightly, making himself look rather sleepy or half awake.

Sonoka-san? This is Naga. Ryou prayed silently that he had gotten the correct mind and not the mind of some normal person. It happened once. It was bad. Very bad. Naga-kun!! ^__^ Sonoka here, Tetsue-san told me all about the darts, are you guys okay? No headaches or nasuea? A chirpy voice echoing in Ryou's head affirmed that he had reached none other than Masami Sonoka. 

Well, Cobra is sleeping at the kitchen table. But that's normal. Replied Naga, half smiling. A merry little laughter answered. Okay then, report to me later today, okay, Naga? Hai, I will. Arigato, Sonoka-san! Any time!

"Sonoka-san figures we'll be alright, but she wants us to contact her later", stated Ryou, re-opening his eyes to their fullest.

"Alrighty-then!", cheered Marik, "Whose up for ice-cream?"

~*~

Ganji carefully inserted the three darts. Three. Perhaps he had made a flaw. For the fourth dart he had planted did **not** collect any DNA. He was itching to know which one he missed. Hopefully not Naga. He needed Naga's DNA to add telekinetic powers to each of his … creations..

"Now, the Darkness will rise!!"

Inside three larges tubs filled with a greenish liquid substances, something was being formed… Something was being born…

Something was being born from the light into darkness…

Slowly, inside the tube, firgures began to appear. Bodies. The perfect soldiers were being created. And they were going to be used to distroy the light from which they had been born. Just as slowly, their growning rate increased, as if they were being urged on. And they were. 

"Hm… I will call you 'Yami', my leader of darkness", declared Genji, pressing his hands up against the glass tube containing a teenage form of a boy. A clone.

"Darkness.. ah yes, 'Bakura'. And you, clone of Viper, you will be… 'Kiram'. And the last.. No DNA. I'm missing.. Ah yes, I'm missing… Cobra…", muttered the insane doctor to himself, watching the unconcious forms floating in his cloning tubes.

"I will have to make my own then, won't I?", laughed he, carefully taking a dart and plunging it into his own flesh. Then, removing it slowly with eager, crazy glee, he inserted it next to the other three of his.. collection. His cloning machine slowly took into register the new data, a new form was coming…

Coming from darkness into darkness..

"We need a name for you too, don't we, child? Ah yes, 'Seto', you will be my pride and joy. You are my felsh and blood… And now, my army of psycic, telekinetic, and pre-cog powers will be completed. Now, my dear Tetsue, you will bow before me!!!"

Crazy laughter rang. Rang like a bell, proclaiming the arrival of a new sort of assasin.

The dark type.

~*~

**Ori**: -=sigh=- Okay, so they didn't really appear. And this chapter sort of stunk.  But, they sorta appeared, didn't they? Next chapter, I promise they'll be featured major, okay?

**Suppi**: Uhm.. who?

**Ori**: Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Yami Marik of course. -.-;; 

**Suppi**: Oh. Well, you'll write after school, right?

**Ori**: -=sweatdrop=- I'll try! But no promises. 'Cause I have this Halloween dance after school. Then, maybe I can update again later today.

**Suppi**: Okies, so ya'll enjoy, R+R too kay?

**Ori**: Also, don't forget to check our poll and vote in your review!!

**Both**: -=run out to car pool waving=-

~*~

**Poll**

Do you think we should have a YGO charrie(s) in our AN for your reading delight or should we just keep it to Ori-chan and Suppi-chan? If you think we should have  a YGO charrie(s), tell us which of the following you want!

Ryou

Bakura

Yami

Yuugi

Seto

Jou

Mai

Anzu O.o;;

Honda O.o;;

Kotsuzuka XD

Isis (Ishizu)

Marik

Yami Marik

~*~


	4. Chapt 3: The Light Escapes

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi _and _Spinel Sun_

**Disclaimer:** NEVER!! NEVER!! -=law enforcement dudes in black suits walk up threateningly=- Eeep. ^^;; Uhm… Hi. I don't own 'Weiss Kreuz' or 'Yuu-Gi-Ou'. Don't hurt me?

Chapter 3: The Light Escapes 

~*~

**Ori**: ^0^ Happy Halloween ya'll!! Here's an extra update just 'cause today is special. -=munches on a 3 Musketeers Bar=- ^^;; Mmph..

**Suppi**: -=sips at hot chocolate=- After this, Ori-chan and I are going to watch CSI and Without a Trace. ^^;; 

**Yuugi**: ^____^ Halloween is soo much fun, huh Yami?

**Yami:** -=is glaring at this guy that decided to dress up like Pegasus=-

**Marik:** O_O;; OMG.. That's uhm.. freaky…

**Yami B**: -.-;; What's new?

**Ryou:** ^^;; …No comment.

**Ori**: Uhm.. okies then, shall we reply to reviews?

**Raye Yuy**: -=is flattered=- Thanks! ^____^ We'll be updating a lot the next few days because we don't have school! -=high fives Suppi=-

**Holo**: Here's the next chappie! ^^;;

**Unknown Survivor**: YAY! Thanks for voting, you rock! Yes, there will be some yaoi/shounen-ai stuff. Butcha know, they've gotta meet first!

**Tjay Motou**: I'm glad your think so highly of my story. ^.^ I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long!

**Lita**: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! @_________@ Candy…

**Sarina Fanel**: Omg, Sarina-san, you are the best!! ^0^ -=huggles=- I'm glad you like my story, and I hope I've updated soon enough!

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: I still can't get over how cool your sn is. X_X Anyways, thanks for adding our story to your favs. ^___^ We hope to make is as interesting as possible.

**Apple Virus**: We strive to please. ^.~ 

**--NC--**: Awww.. I'm sorry you can't watch Weiss Kruez. T-T It's so kewl… 

~*~

  Happy Halloween boys. Guess what your Halloween surprise is? The sarcastic voice of the Hikari's official mission messenger, Erikasaki Hanako, monotoneously drawled in Ryou's head.

"Guess what the Halloween surprise is", the white haired boy reported, sighing lightly as he opened his eyes a little to look at his friends while trying to maintain the mental link with Hanako.

"Uhm.. the day off?", asked Jou, munching on a donut, happily curled up warmly in the cusioned seat by the fireplace, "Or a raise?"

Cobra says the day off or a raise.. Naga commented, chuckling mentally a little. His friends always thought of the funny things. Hmm.. nice try. Erikasaki-san replied blandly. But wrong. Acutally, you get a new mission.

Ryou sighed and placed his chin in his palm. He had so hoped he would get the holiday off to spend with the rest of the Hikari. He shifted slightly on the couch before turned to his friends.

"Two words. New mission."

"Awww man…", groaned Marik from his spot at the other end of their couch, "Doesn't Tetsue ever give us a break?"

The other assasins shook their heads. Of course not. Kamisadae-san never gave anyone a break until they worked so hard that all they did during thre break was sleep. Marik knew the answer, but, it never hurt to ask, right? Wrong.

Mission data, onegai, Erikasaki-san. The albino told the female at the other end, reluctantly keeping the link open. Don't call me that. Makes me sound old. Snapped Hanako, mentally glaring at poor Ryou feircely. Hmph.. You're supposed to hunt down a business man who has been proding into Tetsue-chan's business.

Tetsue-chan? She lets you call her that? Asked the telepath, clearly shocked. Iie, actually, but no-one can hear us in your mind, right? Replied Hanako, her voice a little hesistant.

"Hanako-san called the boss 'Tetsue-chan'", muttered Naga, closing his eyes a little, "Imagine that."

Yuugi blinked and chuckled in reply, sitting down in between Marik and Ryou, "Kamisadae-san would kill us on the spot. Or worse. Fire us."

Name? Location? Continued Ryou, slightly impatient at all the useless talk. Tamurashi Genji. An old laboratory on the outskirts of Domino. Tetsue wouldn't tell me much more. She seemed a little uncomfortable. But you know What I think, I think-

He cut the link without another thought. Hanako was known the ramble, and he had gotten his information. Ryou honestly wasn't trying to be rude, but, one can only use to gifts one has for so long. It was extreamly tiring after a while, and he would need his powers for the mission.

"Tamurashi Genji. A lad on the outskirts", commented he, massaging his temples, "We better get going. It's already 8:45, we're losing time."

"Couldn't agree with you more!", Jou answered, jumping up from his place by the warmth of the fire.

"Alright, same groups as always. Viper and Naga, Cobra and I."

~*~

"They're coming, doctor", reported the leader of the dark forces, standing a few feet away from Genji in the shadows where he belonged, "Bakura has affirmed it."

"Very good, just as Kiram had predicted and you forsaw", chuckled the adressed, rubbing his hands together eagerly, "Go, prepare yourself and your brothers. Oh yes, and, and don't forget to.. pick your dance partners, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Doctor…", began Yami, firmly set on getting an answer, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Questions? This was not in the original planning. Perhaps he had made a mistake in his calculations, for these clones were not supposed to have conscience or emotions. That was, afterall, what made them the perfect soldiers.

"Ask quickly!", commanded Genji, impatiently tapping his foot, "I don't have all night!"

"Why is it, doctor, that you hate target, Kamisadae Tetsue, and her assasin group?"

"Because you have been faithful, I will tell you. But, later. I must leave."

"Yes, doctor." With a short nod, the blonde banged psycic clone turned and left the room, leaving his creator alone with his insane, crazy self. 

"Come, children of light, come and find me…", murmurred Genji, pulling on his jacket, "But, I won't be here to find.. hehehehehe…Oh, Tetsue, you will regreat leaving me behind…."

~*~

"Why do I always have to check the perimeter?", grumbled Marik, as he and his partner slipped in through a window, "I'm always doing these things!"

"Please, just be quiet and do it!"

"Alright already!", code name Viper stealthily turned the corner and returned before you could say 'teen assasins'. He nodded to Ryou, causing light blonde locks to shift from their possition, framing his tanned face. Marik flashed the white haired boy and wink and thumbs up.

Serpent. Cobra. This is Naga. Coast is clear. Naga mentally reached out for Yuugi or Jou's mind, making sure not to accidently contact someone else. Serpent here. Thanks. I don't think I need to remind you about that one time Viper said that it was safe and you al- No, Serpent, you don't. Replied Ryou dryly, trying not to sound annoyed. He was, but he didn't like to hurt others' feelings.

Okay, we're coming in through the window after you, Naga. 

Without much more than a rustle of clothes, the shortest assasin followed by his blonde partner slipped in through the broken window. He grinned and gave them the 'V' for victory sign. Ryou gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Now that all five of us are accounted for…", began Cobra.

Yuugi blinked and asked confused, "Five of us?"

"Yeah", continued Jou, "Naga, you, me, Viper, and that oth-"

"Well, hello, Hikari. My comrades and I have been expecting you", a soft voice dangerously whispered. 

"Oh man..", Cobra gulped, "He's sooo not one of us!"

Yuugi shuddered, he knew the person was behind him. He could feel their breath tickle the back of his neck. It made him edgey. He wanted to turn around, but he couldn't he just…

Serpent, he's behind you. Warned Ryou. And I can feel his power. It's weird, it's sort of like…

Your own.

Ryou cut the mental link. 

"He's a telepath, run!! RUN!! NOW!!", Ryou shouted, twisting around between Yuugi and the stranger, giving his ally a shove, "GO!!"

"Wha-", began Jou again, confusingly backing away.

"You heard the boy, RUN!!", yelled Marik, pushing Cobra ahead of him at full speed, "Run run run run run!"

"Go, Serpent. I can handle him", whispered Ryou, fearfully gulping. The mental power.. so strong is mades his knees want to give out from under him.

"Alright, arigato and good-bye!", Yuugi shouted, pulling out some darts and turning down a different hall, "We will suceed!! Be strong!!"

As soon as he friend has disappeared, Ryou commented softly, "You let them go."

"Smart boy, aren't you?", replied the figure, stepping out from the darkness, "But of course, I knew that."

"Oh.. Kami-sama… you're.. you're…a.. clone!!", choked the original, backing into a wall, "You're just like me!"

"I'm not a clone!", hissed his look-a-like, composure dropping like an old mask, "I'm a person! I'm Bakura!"

"But.. but.."

"Shut up!", the one who had identified himself as 'Bakura' commanded, raising up a hand to threaten Ryou with mental power.

Ryou did the first thing he could think of. Using his gift, he threw his hands out and lifted the nearest object, a painting, and made it fly at the enemy. 

But nothing happened. No crash, no cry of pain.

"Nice try, but not quite good enough. You see, we're everything you aren't. And, weakling, I'm everything you're never going to be."

~*~

"Can't you run any faster, Cobra?", panted Marik, sprinting down the halls, "For an assasin, you're slow!!"

Jou glared at his comrades back. He was not slow, he could run just as fast as all the others! Grr.. He's show that stuck up Egyptian boy… He'd..

Smack.

"OW!! Why'd you stop running?", Jou growled angrilly, rubbing his head, "The least you could have done is warned me!!"  
  


"I think that something is very wro- MMMPH!!!!"

~*~

Seto-kun and I have Cobra and Viper!! ^__^ Weee! I did such a good job! Tell me a did a good job! Did I do a good job? The youthful voice of Kiram rang happily inside Yami's head as he strode down the darkened corridors of the laboratory in which he had been born. Well done. Bring them to the main lab. 

OKAY!!! I'm going to bring them fast!! Kiram chirped, cutting the mental link with his leader. 

I'll find you… The dark one moved silently, hunting for his prey… Kiram and Seto had already caught theres… He was going to find his as well… Besides, how hard could it be? His team was the elite version of the elite. Like king of kings. Yami was rather convinced that the darkness was invincible…

Serpent. Let me into your mind… His mind's voice whispered, searching… searching for the young innocent mind…

Naga? Naga.. I'm kinda scared.. I sorta think I'm lost… The soft reply tinkled in Yami's mind. It was more innocent then he had first expected. Perhaps he had over-estimated his opponent. Surely  this 'Yuugi Motou' could be no more than a mere child.

Where are you? Yami asked sharply, lengthing his stride. Tell me.

Naga-kun, is something wrong? You don't sound like yourself… Doubt rushed in like a wave upon the shadow warrior. He couldn't have the little light doubting now could he? I'm just worried. Yami tried his best to make his voice sound apologetic. Please?

Okay, Naga, I trust you. Hmm.. so very naiive… I'm near this big metal door.. It seems like a sort of HQ or something.

Of course.

Yami shut off the link and turned around, heading for the main security room. He chuckled softly and allowed himself the luxery of a small smirk.

~*~

**Ori**: Uhm.. tada? Must go watch CSI and Without a Trace, ta ta!! -=flies out of chair to TV room=-

**Yami: **-=sweatdrop=- She really likes that show, huh?

**Ryou and Yuugi**: -=nod sadly=-

**Suppi** -=shrugs=- Okies, folks. R + R!! ^___^

~*~


	5. Chapt 4: The Other Half

**Bloodied White Cross**

By _Origami Hoshi_ and _Spinel Sun_

**Disclaimer: **-=pulls brown paper bag over head=- Mumble mumble.. don't own … mumble mumble… not mine…

Chapter 4: The Other Half 

~*~

**Ori**: OMG!! ^^;; CSI's Halloween thingie was sooo kewl. -=runs around yelling=- OMG OMG OMG!!! 

**Suppi**: O_O;; Will refrain from commenting…

**Marik**: … -.o; I'm going to pretend like I'm not being manipulated in a story by two completely insane otakus. 

**Yami M**: ^___^ Rubber ducky.

**Ori**: x.x Exhausted… -=falls alseep in chair=-

**Ryou**: -=taps Suppi=- Uhm.. Suppi-san, if Ori-san is asleep, who's going to finish the chapter?

**Suppi**: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! -=screams and shakes Ori=- WAKE UP!!!!

**Ori**: u_u ZzZz.. pink pony.. ZzZz…

**Suppi**: Wow.. OMG!! ^__^ Vera-chan reviewed! -=squeals=-

**Ori**: AHHHH!! VERA!!! -=jumps up=- ^0^ YAY!! Okies, time to reply to reviwers…

**Vera**: ^^;; You rock, Vera. Thankies so much for reviewing our story. T-T It means a lot to us!! -=hugs back=-

**Holo**: ^___^ You reviewed again! Great! We will surely keep writing for loyal fans like you.

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: O.o;; Wow, really? Lol!! That's really cool. ^_^

**Asian Angel 12**: OMG!! It was sooo coolldd! I hardly went out at all. Brrrr.. You're really brave, you know that?

**Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness**: ^___^;; Really? (Kiram: ^0^ I'm cute!! -=runs around waving arms=-) I know exactly how you feel, Bakura has to be uhm.. Bakura-ish!! 

**Rikuuka**: ^__^ Awww, you're too kind.

**Sarina Fanel**: ^^;; Gee, thanks. -=is flattered=-

**Jada Flame**: Eep! Jada-san, did you get the picie I sent you? If not, I'm going to bash my e-mail account into little itty bitty pieces…

**--NC--**: Lol, okies. ^^;; I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. 

~*~

The dark leader strode down the empty hallways, footsteps making slightly more sound than rubbing two fingers together. His lips were up-turned into a slight smirk, ruby eyes glowing with slight bloodlust..

The hunt was on.

Serepent, I'm … I'm…okay, I think… But I- Yami stopped for a moment, facing a short corridor leading in the opposite direction as he picked up a mental transmission. It seemed that Bakura had also found his prey. That would mean, as the leader, Yami would have to speed up the chase. 

He lengthened his stride, refraining from running. Running created the image of one rushing, doing things unexpected. Yami was never caught off-guard. He knew things, being psycic helped you in that field. Of course, Kiram was the pre-cog, but that didn't stop this dark warrior from forseeing…

Whish!

A soft wistling noise notified him that something was coming though the air. Coming fast. He quickly raised his hand up, causing the object to fall to the ground. A dart. Hmm.. 

"Naga-kun?"

A small, young face poked out from behind a turn. The expression began as a smile, then turned into a look of dismay… Not Naga-kun. Someone else. Or was it?

"Not Naga-kun!", the boy, Serpent, squeaked, "Not Naga-kun at all!" 

"Naga? You mean the little boy that Bakura will be disposing off", commented Yami dryly, hiding rapidedly moving thoughts behind a mask of an assasin. 

Genji, baka. The looked more alike then he had expected. Of course, the good doctor had told him that their would be a little resemblence, but not this much. They could've been brothers.. Or twins. 

Or a clone and his original.

It was a slight miscalculation. Not a mistake. Never a mistake. The darkness didn't make mistakes. Made to be superior, perfect warriors. Perfect meant no mistakes.

"No! Naga is strong, you'll see!", the shadow assasin was drawn out of his thoughts as the shorter of the two attempted to defend his friend's status, even though it was rather clear that he was the one in danger now.

"Hmmmm...", replied Yami, advancing torwards Yuugi, who immediately whipped out his darts and began backing away. 

"Stay back", he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I wouldn't get so confident, if I was you."

"Well, you're not me!!", was the answer as five sharp-tipped darts flew at Yami.

He shifted his attention slightly to block the on-coming weapons. In that fraction of a second, there was a small explosion, filing the room with smoke. 

And when it cleared, target: Yuugi Motou.. was gone.

~*~

"Unngh…", Marik mumbled as he regained conciousness.

Slowly, his visioned cleared… Revealing to him a dark room. Kami-sama.. His head hurt like someone had just clubbed him a hundred times with an old fruitcake. With another groan, code name Viper attempted to stand up.

Which he found rather hard because..

"KAMI-SAMA!! Alright, which one of you evil ..uhm, GUYS tied me here?!", yelled Marik, throughly pissed off at the fact that he was useless to his team, tied to a pole in the middle of a dark room **and** unable to be cocky.

"Ho-hum!! I'm not Evil Uhm Guy, sorry. I don't know anyone named that!"chimed a happy young voice from behind him, "My name is Kiram, Doctor-dad told me to catch you and your friend!! He is your friend, right? Because, it's kinda nice to have friends, isn't it?"

Blink. "Wha…?"

"Oh!! Bakura-guy looked in your minds and he told me your name. So, I already know who you are, even before you came here!!", continued Kiram, walking over to Marik so that they were facing each other, "I told Doctor-dad thatyou were coming. I can see things before they happen!! Yami-leader calls me a 'pre-cog'."

"But-"

Kiram smiled and sat down crosslegged,"Don't worry, I can't see it all the time. My powers just tell me sometimes. I do know though, that you're surprised-ness, right?"

"Ah, yes. Sort of", replied Marik, still blinking furiously.. He shook his head, thinking: Kami-sama.. I must've been drugged or something…

"Uhm.. no. You don't have that yucky stuff in your red stuff in your body.  And yes, I do look a lot like you, huh?", the blonde clone replied, tapping his chin with his finger, "Oh well, that's okay. We can be like pretend brothers."

"How-"

"You sure talk a lot, huh? Well, uhm.. let's see", Kiram went on, concentrating on Marik for a moment before continuing, "Yes, I'm sort of your enemy, but you wanna be friends when we're not enemies? And uhm.. yeah, I think  your friend is okay. Mabe you shouldn't think so much."

"Stop that already!", shouted Marik. He shivered inwardly. He would never EVER be able to think again without the fear of someone listening in. Kami-sama, Marik would hate to have to be stupid for a little privacy.

"Aww.. fine, be a pouty butt..", muttered the other assasin, folding his arms and making his bottom lip quiver slightly, "I'm going to go play with Seto-bro! When you want to play, just call me. I'll feel better later… You really need to work on your social skills, Mister Marik…I could help you sometime, later, when you're not mad at me anymore."

And with that, Kiram slipped out, leaving Marik alone in the dark, very very confused.

~*~

Ryou dogded yet another mental blast as it crashed up against a wall and rebounded, bouncing off the walls after him down the corridor. Following slowly behind, smirking, was Bakura, the telepath.

"At this rate…", panted Naga to himself, "I won't be able to affect a cat!"

Don't worry about the cats, little snake, worry about your own skin… Bakura's mental voice chuckled inside Ryou's head. Ryou groaned. Not again. It was bad enough that his new enemy had decided to throw giant balls of psycic energy at him. Did he really  have to taunt mentally as well?

Yes. 

Stay out of my head! Pleaded Ryou, slided across the floor as another attack flew at him. Going with instinct, the Hikari assasin ripped a door out of the wall with his powers and sent it flying at the next attack, dispersing it.

So, the little snake has a little fight in him after all? I don't want to fight!! The answer vibrated out at Bakura and Ryou continued to be chased rather than rebel. Why not? Afraid? Because.. I.. can't… The whisper of a mental reply was slightly more than a ripple… He was tiring…

You're.. too much… like me…

~*~

**Ori**: WEEE!! Seto will be featured next chapter, don't kill me yet. ^.^

**Seto**: -=sweatdrop=- 

**Yami**: -=snicker=- Hear that, Kaiba? You're next.

**Suppi**: ^_____________^ Awww, no worried Seto-kun, we won't make you do anything **too** crazy, right, Ori-chan?

**Ori**: ^.~ Sure.

**Seto**: Why don't I belive you? ;;

**Both Authors**: Uhm.. ho-hum?

**Kiram**: ^___^ Guess what?

**Ori**: What? O.o

**Kiram**: -=holds up Marik plushie=- I gots a new toy!! You like? I like lots. It's soft and cozy and huggle-able and .. uhm.. and soft!

**Suppi**: ^^;; That's great, Kiram. Shoo now..

**Kiram**: ^___^ Okies! -=hops off=-

~*~ 


	6. Chapt 5: Shadow's Intrusion

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi _and _Spinel Sun_

**Disclaimer:** DARN YOU LAW PEOPLE!!! -=yells, throughly frustrated=- That's sooo it. ;; -=writes with a big red marker on a piece of paper and tapes paper to forehead=- THERE!! ;;

Chapter 5: Shadow's Intrusion 

blah Telepathy.

{blah} Mental image.

~*~

**Ori**: -=has sign on forehead=-

**Yami**: -=sighs=- It finally got to her, huh?

**Yuugi**: -=nods sadly=- Yup.

**Ryou**: Do you think we should take it off?

**Bakura**: Right. -.-;; And end up like Marik?

**Marik**: -=wails=- Lemme outttt!!! -=locked in big… cardboard box?!=-

**Kiram**: Does he need something? He needs something doesn't he? Well, uhm.. why is he in that big boxy thing? Is he supposed to be in that big boxy thing?

**Ryou**: Uhm.. o.o;;

**Bakura**: My point exactly.

**Suppi**: -=walks in with a stack of reviews=- Ori-chan, what are you doing? Aren't you going to help me reply to these?

**Ori**: …

**Suppi**: Uhm.. okay. Yeah..

**Sign**: […Disclaimers have finally gotten to me…]

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: ^.~ Like I said, we strive to please. I'm so glad you think so much of my story. ^^; You're a fantastic reviewer.

**Diamond**:  (Kiram: She likes me? -=blink blink=- ^___^ SUGOI!!) Uhm.. okay. ^___^;; Aya-kun is so kewl, huh? But mah favs are Omi-kun and Nagi-kun. XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

**KaTyA**: WAAAI! Katya-san!!! ^_________^ Tenku mucho much for reviewing. It means a lot to me. T___T Your stories are great! 

**--NC--**: Hey. ^^;; I'm glad you think so much of our update speed. XD You like Kiram? He seems to be a favorite around here. ^^

~*~

Too much like you?! Bakura growled at Ryou mentally, the force of his angry message nearly sending the original assasin flying. What do you mean by that?!

V-viper…? S-serp-pent… Naga reached out for any of the other Hikari with his weakening powers. He knew it would be his doom to use them too often, but this was serious. Fatally serious.

"Hmmph", the clone snorted out loud, cutting his opponent's mental link before he could finish, "Don't try my patience."

Ryou barely stood his ground, shaking slightly. The dark warrior advanced slowly, knowing he had won. The later backed up for every step the other took. Bakura could easily over take his foe, but…

Patience.. you have no patience… Whispered the Hikari, biting his bottom lip slightly, not hard enough to draw blood. Ryou prayed that his opponent would let his mental defense slip. Just a little. Just enough. Hmm.. you're one to speak, aren't you, little snake? I could blow you away with one more… just one more blast and you know it.

Then… do it… Ryou gulped as he backed into a wall. Dead end. He didn't really want to die. He had killed so many people, Kami-sama would probably cast his soul aside without a second glance. But, the Heavens were merciful. Why don't…. you kill me, Bakura? He was using too much power…

I wouldn't speak.. if I were you, little snake. Bakura smirked slightly… The strain will kill you for me.

"Naga, I suggest you surrender now, as it would such a waster to kill one with your.. shall we say, gifts? Not that I've ever hesitated to kill anyone", he continued out loud, now only a few inches from Ryou, making the young assasin flinch away.

"A Hikari never surrenders…", whispered he, "I'm sorry. You'll.. just.. have to kill me."

Bakura, against his word, hesistated slightly. Boom. Ryou took his chance and plunged his mental conciousness into his enemies. Searching… Where.. Where was the information…? 

{Oh fine… be a pouty butt…} An image of a sad young face appeared, bottom lip sticking out slightly, creating the image of an upset child... Marik? No.. his… his… clone?! So they were clo-

GET OUT!!! Roared Bakura, shoved up mental defenses, forcing Ryou out. In reality, the angered copy prepared to attack again. How DARE you go in there?!

The albino assasin just whimpered slightly. What use was the information he had gathered  if no-one else would know? If he was to die? He had to.. get away safely.. Find the others…

"You won't find them", hissed the other, "By now, they've probably already been captured."

"You're a … clone…", choked out Ryou, forcing himself to look Bakura straight in the eye, "So, why do you care? Clones don't have feelings."

The addressed blinked for a moment, before slightly backing away and looking uncomfortabely somewhere else.. He did too have feelings…Bakura glare ferociously at the ground, but didn't look up..

"I'm sorry. Good-bye."

Ryou then slipped away…

And Bakura let him.

~*~

"SETO-BRO!!!", cried Kiram, "You know something?! Marik wasn't very nice to me. But, I think I like him. Am I aloud to like him? Doctor-dad says he's mine if I catched him and I did, right?!"

"Yes, now go away, Kiram. My prisoner is sleeping", replied a serious voice, beloning to a figure who's peircing blue eyes hardly spared the youthful Kiram a second glance.

"Awww… But.. I want to play with you", wailed the later, slumping down onto the ground with a sad sigh, "Don't you like me anymore, Seto-bro?"

"Hn", replied Seto, watching the blonde haired boy laying on the floor, breathing softly in unconciousnesss.

"You all are so mean", mutters Kiram, folding his arms in a pout as he leaft the room, "You know what, Seto-bro? I'm not going to invite you to my birthday party!!" And with, the boy shut the door, heading back to the room which contained his prisoner.

The brown haired clone of Doctor Genji watched the form on the floor… Jou shivered slightly on the cold hard ground… He twitched a little and shifted slightly, still unconcious… 

Seto stood up and removed his blue jacket, dumping it uncerimoniously on the Hikari and began moving for the door.

Then he stopped.

Seto turned back around and ajusted the jacket slightly.

Then left.

~*~

**Ori**: …

**Suppi**: Ori has to go to her mom's house now, since her parents are divorced and everything. So, he has to cut the chapter a little short. Sorry.

**Ori**: …

**Suppi**: -=translates=- Ori says she won't be able to update much this weel, so she's updated again today.

**Ori**: …

**Suppi**: Oh yeah, and she loves all you reviwers out there and really really really wants your feedback.

**Ori**: …

**Suppi**: And uhm.. yeah. Okies, jaa ne folks!  
  
~*~


	7. Chapt 6: Without the Light

Bloodied White Cross

By Origami Hoshi and Spinel Sun

Disclaimer: … That's it!! It's final. I don't own the dang animes, alright?!?! ARUGH!!! Grumble grumble grumble..

Chapter 6: Without the Light

~*~

**Ori**: AUUUUGHH!!! I'm so mad. I was typing up this chapter and SOMEONE decided to close my window before I finished!! -=glares around suspiciously=-

**Suppi**: Ori-chan, calm down!! -=strokes Ori's back=-

**Ori**: AUUUUUUGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I have to start all over again!! -=cries in frustration=-

**Suppi**: -=shakes head=- You know, I was helping too!

**Ori**: Yeah.. but I get to be more mad then you because it was at my house.

**Suppi**: Oh alright. -=shrugs=-

**Ori**: Anyways, I'm REALLY not in the mood to answer reviews today! I'm sorry. If you want a reply, just e-mail me at , kay?

~*~

"Lalalalala…Mary had a little spider who dropped down beside her and went over the moon with a cow.."  
  


A little song drifted down the dark hallways and creeped in through the slightly open door to Marik's tired ears. He lifted his violet eyes from the ground and looked up as the soft sound of footsteps came closer to his prison. The footsteps suddenly stopped and the door opened slowly, light from the corridor chasing the shadows of the room away. The song stopped as a blonde head stuck itself into the room, a concerned expression written plainly.

"Marik, are you alright? You're not mad at me anymore right? So we can play? Seto-bro didn't want to play with me. Onegai, tell me you aren't mad at me anymore. I really don't like it when people get mad at me. I'm sorry. Are you not mad now?", Kiram asked, rapidly firing questions at the tired Hikari.

"No, I'm not mad at you…", muttered Marik, focusing his gaze on the clone as 'it'  walked farther into the room. 

The standing assasin paused a fraction of a second and decided to sit down crosslegged infront of the original as he had before. The strangely different blue eyes of Kiram seemed to sparkle as he grinned, rather pleased that he had not offened his captive.

"So, we're friends then? That's great", commented Kiram, making the shortest speech of his short exsistance.

"Yeah. I guess", replied a tired Marik in a slightly annoyed voice, hinting, "Though, I say, it's rather hard to be friends while you're tied up in the middle of a dark empty room where you can hardly see anything."

The other bit his lip, causing it to turn slightly white where pressure was applied. He slowly nodded his blonde head to himself , then slowly raised his hand. 

"I'm sorry. I should have thought of this earlier", another short speech. Dangerously short.

~*~

Run, run, run…

The single verb pounded in code name Serpent's head as he zipped gracefully down the hallways, turning and twisting…. He didn't even know where he was going… All he knew was one thing..

Run, run, run…

Bwap.

Run and watch, run and watch…

  
~*~

(Ori: Btw, by now, Seto has returned. ^^ )

Jou shivered on the floor… So cold… He convulsively clutched at his only shred of warmth. The blue jacket. The one Seto had given him. But, of course, he didn't know that.. All he knew was extreame cold… So so very cold…

"You're ill", commented a rather serious voice, "Suffering from a fever. You must've been allergic to something in the sedative."

The blonde squinted at the figure sitting by him. He could barely make out brown hair and … purple? No.. no.. Blue. Blue eyes… His head burned like fire and his vision was clouded…

"S-sedative…?", the Hikari choked out, coughing slightly and attempting to sit up  "W-w-who are… you? W-where-"

"Silence. You talk too much already."

Jou felt a cool hand touch his forehead, causing him to shudders lightly.. Cold… So very very cold… Warmth..

"You're burning", the same voice spoke again, "High fever."

"Cold…", muttered Jou, curling up under the jacket that provided what seemed like the only heat in the world.

"Hn", was the only reply.

The assasin just shivered and clung tightly to the blue article of clothing like it was the most precious thing in the world. He felt so cold… Although his body was on fire and smal beads of sweat drailed down his face.

"O-onegai.. cold…"

"Be quite", snapped Seto, glaring at his prisoner who was again squinting at him through fever clouded eyes, "What do you mean cold? You must be over a hundred degrees!"

"Cold", the same word again. And again. How cold could one person get? Very cold. Extreamly cold.

"Enough. It's rather clear that you are cold…"

Seto carefully brushed some strand of blonde hair away from the pale face of Jounouchi Katsuya. He paused for a moment, looking down at the teenage assasin. His breath came in soft pants from slightly parted lips, eyes foggy and unclear… Inside himself, he just wanted to… to..

"C-c-cold…", Jou whispered, returning the steady gaze of Doctor Genji's home-made creation.

"What do you expect me to do? Hug you?"

~*~

In the darkness of the shadowed room, a blue eyed clone held a sick boy close to himself. A lonely clone. A lonely boy.

~*~

Not even pausing to rub his head or exclaim in pain, Yuugi jumped back, whipping out four darts on instinct. Whatever it was he had run into, it most likely poised a threat. And he had been threatened too many times in one day, thank you very much.

"Whoa, Serpent-kun, put the darts down, onegai?", a slightly breathless voice asked, signifying that the speaker had been running almost as fast as Yuugi had been, "I really don't feel like getting pinned right now."

"Naga-kun!! Kami-sama, are you alright? That guy looked like a tough opponent…", cried the shorter, thoroughly relieved at the fact that he was staring into deep brown eyes instead of peircing… cloned.. crimson orbs…

"I'm fine, but…"

"What about the others? Have you heard from them?", continued Yuugi, putting his darts away, fumbling slightly in his adrenaline rush.

"Serpent, listen to me. I'm trying to tell you something… I wish I didn't have to tell you", began Ryou slowly, looking uncomfortabley at the ground, "But…I … I can't **connect** with them anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

Violet eyes pleaded, begged.. Don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me, they whispered… But, Yuugi knew. Ryou knew. How else could it be explained? If only.. If only… If only there was another way. But, there really wasn't was there… Unless.. No. How could it be? They couldn't be that strong….

"I can't get into someone's mind if they're dead."

~*~

**Ori**: Lalalalalala… All done! I'm going to start my new story now!!  
**Yami**: -=clears throat=- Don't you still have to start the sequel to TNFA? Everyone's been waiting for a long time.

**Ori**: Erpp… Eheheheh.. ^^;; Please forgivings me, I haven't thought of a plot yet.

**Suppi**: Eh.. well, maybe the new story will keep them occupied?

**Ori**: Hopefully. ^^ Please R + R as always!! Suggestions, questions, comments!!

**Suppi**: And we know the last part was a little confusing about the 'other way' and stuff. But, it'll all become clear later…

**SPOILER!!**

**Ori**: No-one's dead. It just seems like it. ^^;;

**End spoiler.**

~*~


	8. Chapt 7: Shades of Grey

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi _and _Spinel Sun_

**Disclaimer:** -=holds on to YuGiOh charrie plushies and wails=- Okay okay! So I don't own them… T-T So what? … 

Chapter 7: Shades of Grey 

~*~

**Ori**: Wai. It's too early… -.-;;

**Suppi**: Wai. 'Tis so…

**Kiram**: WAI!! ^_____^ I feel great!! Don't you guys feel great?! I feel really great today. The sun is shining… The grass is green!!

**Ori**: Uhm.. -=sweatdrops=- Kiram-kun, it's Winter. And it's five in the morning. The sun is not shining, the grass is no longer green..

**Kiram**: -=shrugs=- ^________^

**Suppi**: Oiy..

**Ori**: -=yawn=- Let's reply to reviews…

**Unknown Survivor**: Awww! Me too. XD But I can't say anything. After all, I kinda changed his personality for the sake of the story. Oh yeah, and Kiram is Marik's clone.

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: ^___^ Gee, thanks. I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long, no da?

**Angel Belle**: If they didn't have feelings, we could have any pairings now could we? ^.~

**Asian Angel 12**: Okies, I'm glad you like it. ^^

**Sarina Fannel**: AH! Sarina-san. ^___^ Thankies for reviewing. Really? Ugnh.. and here I was thinking the fight scene would turn out badly. ^^;;

**Bishiehuggler**: ^^;; -=is flattered=- Why, thankies! I'm sorry, they don't have telekenetic powers.. -=sigh=- But their yamis do. ^^;;

**Kako**: Awww, gee, thanks. ^^

**Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell**: -=blink blink=- o.o;;

**Vera**: AH! Vera-san. ^_____^ -=hugs=- Thankies for reviewing. Aww! I'm sorry about that summer and your story. T-T That's like a drama all it's own. Oh yeah! And websites?! ^0^ Did you say websites?! Sugoi!! URLs, onegai?

**Blackfire**: Gee, really? Thank you so much. ^^;;

**Serenity**: Of course. ^^

**Sophia**: -=pats on back=- Aww, don't worry. I'll try and update lots.

**OoshatiElf**: AH! Elf-san. ^^;;  I like Kiram's song too. ^__^;; 'Course, I typed it in, so that ain't sayin' much.

**Sailor Comet**: Nifty sn, btw. ^^ Shall I call you Sam?

~*~

"N-naga, you don't really mean that, do you? They can't be gone… we've worked together so long.. and … it's not..", Yuugi stumbled on, tears running down his pale cheeks..

Ryou clenched his hands into light fists, feeling an over-coming rush of emotion. He wished deep inside that it wasn't so.. but, how else could it be explained? How could he not.. reach them…? Surely, he was able to enter any living mind…?

"Gomen, Serpent, but there's nothing you or I can do for them now…", murmured the white haired assasin, putting a comforting (and that's all it was!) hand on his partner's shoulder, "We have to follow to procedure. You know what we have to do."

"But…"

"We have to leave now…"

Yuugi solemnly wiped away the few remaining tears glistening in his eyes and nodded. He knew. Ryou knew. 

"Contact Tetsue-san, let's move…", muttered Yuugi, turning and walking away slowly door a corridor.

Kamisadae-san? Asked codename Naga timidly, following his comrade down the hall. Hai, what is it now? Snapped his boss, clearly impatient and disagreeable. Great.. just.. great…

Mission failed.

~*~

Yami walked down the corridor, angrilly blocking off all telepathic communication within the building. No-one counld contact anyone else. No-one was going to bother him during the hunt…

~*~

Standing still. That's all he could do. Staring, watching down the dark hall until he could see no more. How long did it stretch? A long way. Why had he let the light escape? He was no fool. He had it, right in the palm of his hand. And now, it was gone. How could he have failed so miserabley when victory was inches from his grasp?

He couldn't see victory anymore. Just a flash of white, specks of brown. Sad eyes watching.

"Bakura."

Sad brown eyes. Was he lost? Something had happened… Altering his prespective. The way he saw black and white.. And now, there were shades of grey.

"Bakura, do not ignore me. What happened here?", the commanding and dignified voice of the dark leader echoed through the telepath's head.

"I heard you.. the first time. You, of all people, should respect thinking", replied he, still staring into space.

"Where is the boy?", Yami continued questioning, gripping his comrade's sholder and turning him around. Ruby orbs gazed firmly into cold, distant green eyes.

"He's gone. Just like yours", he began quietly.

Yami raised his eyebrow, looking at the telepath skeptically. So, he too had lost his prey. Both rivals had failed in the hunt, neither making it to the top. Game over… Or was it?

"But, how silly of me", began Bakura again, sneering slightly, "How could the leader of the shadow warriors lose a little innocent Hikari like Yuugi Motou? Foolish of me indeed."

"You're one to talk, Bakura. You lost yours too", retorted Yami, glaring at the addressed, "You did no better than I."

"Who says I'm not going to catch him?", answered Bakura, glaring back with a poisonous glance.

"I say you're not going to catch him! Especially since Doctor Genji is coming back tomorrow night!"

Bakura simply glared and folded his arms. Who was he to doubt the telepath's abilities? He would find Ryou and bring him back captive before Yami even stepped foot out of the lab.

I wouldn't be so sure if I was you. I am, after all, the leader. Commented Yami dryly into his comrade's mind. The leader of what? A bunch of photo copies? He replied with a snort. That was what he was. A copy. A copy of Ryou Bakura.

We'll see, won't we, Bakura? Questioned the crimson eyed dark warrior, smirking slightly. But of course. Bakura replied, shrugging lightly and smiling dangerously.

We'll see indeed.

~*~

What do you mean, MISSION FAILED?! Screeched Kamisadae-san in her office, angrily flicking a pen at the white wall. It went into the wall tip first, firmly stuck, quivering slightly. In all my career, the Hikari has never failed. What do you think you're doing?! This is no game! You've lost me half of my team!! You don't just go out into Tokyo and find skill like that!!

Kamisadae-san, ongeai, we're sorry! It's just that they're just like us. They think like us, only they don't! Ryou's answer fumbled into her mind.

Yeah?! Is sorry going to bring back Jounouchi and Ishtal? I don't think so!! She replied, shaking with fury. 

~*~

"She's not happy, is she", asked Yuugi, standing outside of the labs, looking around cautiously for the enemy should they come, "From the look on your face, I'd say she's not happy at all."

"She's not."

Don't you 'Kamisadae-san' me, Bakura. I want you and Motou back ASAP!! You know the rules! Back to HQ!! Now now now!! Continued the angry Hikari leader. NOW!!!  
  


Okay okay! We're going!! Answered Ryou, wincing slightly. He cut the mental link and sighed. How had he ever gotten himself into this?

"We have to report back to HQ ASAP", muttered the telepath.

"Okay, let's go…"

The two teenage assasins began there slow trudge back to the transport. 

A neither looked back.

~*~

**Ori**: Augh.. Must go to school now… -.-

**Suppi**: -=drags Ori away=- 

~*~


	9. Chapt 8: Twilight's Distant Colors

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi _and _Spinel Sun_

**Disclaimer: **WEEEEEEEE!!! I missed writing this sotry sooo much, I even miss writing the disclaimer!! T-T -=sobs and hugs disclaimer=- Ugh… -=lets go=- Maybe not.

Chapter 8: Twlight's Distant Colors 

~*~

**Ori**: MWHAHAHAHA!! I am back from the vacation you guys never knew about. ^^;; I'm sorry. It was a surprise for my birthday (Nov.19). X_X We went to Orlando. It was really kewl. ^^

**Suppi**: -=pouts=- Me and Meta-chan missed you!

**Ori**: ^^;; -=sweatdrops heavily=- And I bet we either lost all out fans or they're waiting to throw sticks at us for not updating…

**Suppi**: ;; … Us?

**Ori**: -.-;; Suppi-chan, don't be mad, onegai?

**Suppi**: -=sigh=- Oh fine…

**Ori**: -=glomp=- Anyways, I was going to start a new story, but some ppl don't want me to. So, should I just update two stories at once or finish this one first?

**Suppi**: ^^ You can answer in your reeviiieeeww!!

**Ori**: Oh yeah! And if we do start the new story, you can meet the new mystery member of our team. ^____^ Heheheheh..

**Suppi**: And now… the replies to reviews.. -=pulls back curtain=-

**Angel-Belle**: I'm sorry I didn't update. T-T;; 

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: Hatcha!! I'm glad you think it's interesting. ^^;; O hope to keep it that way. Don't want sleeping readers, now do we?

**Lady Geuna**: ^.~ Don't worry, Geuna-sama. 

**Unknown Survivor**: Really? ^^;; Suppi-chan and I are so flattered. -=hugs=-

**Violettegal345**: GOMEN NASAI!! ;; Here's your update. ^__^;; I promise Hikari+Yami romance. 

**Asian Angel 12**: We had school. -.-;; -=grumble grumble…=- Evil..

**Sarina Fannel**: ^^ You can answer all your questions by reading this chappie, ne? Anyways, thankies for the review. ^.^;

**Vera**: Waaai!!! Vera-san. ^^ We ish soo flattered! -=hugs=- Thankies for the linkies, btw. Very good art work. ^^;; But that one picture.. X____X No comment. 

**Diamond**: ^_________^ But, of course. How can I resist a please like that? (Kiram: OOOHH! Look, it's a plushie me. ^___^)

**JR**: ^^ So glad you enjoy!

**Lily22**: Waai! Gomen nasai. -=bow bow=- I know you're probably waiting for the Y + Y stuff. I promise it's coming. X____X Tenku for your patience.

**Demonic Angel**: X________________________X SLOW PAINFUL DEATH?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -=screams and runs around wildly=-

**OoshatiElf**: Awww. ^^ Kewl song. -=hugs Elf-san=- You're the best. ^____^

~*~

Marik closed his eyes and turned away slightly. Waiting. Waiting for death. For pain. Something unpleasant at the least. But, the only thing that happened was a soft sound. A click. From behind his eyelids, the Hikari assasin felt the most unexpected thing..

Light.

And a quiet giggle. Marik slowly opened one violet eye too look around. There, in front of him, Kiram was laughing. Laughing at how silly he had been.  You're a funny person. I wasn't going to hurt you, you know… Mentally chided the boy cheerfully.

Marik blinked a moment. It was indeed a rather strange phenomenon to watch someone laughing while hearing them speak to you at the same time. 

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't meanto.. but, that was really funny. I'm glad you're my friend… Unlike some OTHER people…", Kiram began, "Some people who won't even wish their bros 'Happy Birthday..'"

The prisoner opened his other eye, squinting slightly in the light as he replied, "Yeah? I thought you guys were all crea-er, born, on the same day.."

"Hmmm…", the mirror-image adopted a childish thinking pose, scratching his head slightly whilst frowning thoughtfully, "I suppose you are right, Marik-friend. Ah well, okay. I feel better now. Gee, thanks!!"

"Err… No problem.. And, err Happy Birthday, or whatever", answered 'Marik-friend' absent-mindedly as he opened his eyes to their normal size after ajusting to the light.

"REALLY?!?", chimed Kiram happily, "You're wishing me a happy birthday? Wow! Uhm… I guess.. I'm.. uhm.. One day old now? Or something? How old are you? A teenager, right? Oh okay.. So, I'm your age, right? Or minus one? Or… Uhm… I'm confused…Oh well!! Thanks anyways, Marik-friend!! How can I repay you?"

The younger boy suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his lean arms around his original, smiling happily like a little kid who had just received exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Marik squirmed slightly, his cheeks growing warm under the awkward position.

"You could.. uh.. untie me and… let go of me", he managed to get out with the clone's arms squeezing the air out of him.

"Okay, easy squeasy", commented the addressed, realeasing him from the bear hug.

Kiarm sat back, crosslegged, like before and held his hands up in front of him. He began to move his hands around, a concentrated look on his face. Slowly, the ropes binding the assasin began to move, sliding around itself, unaided by anything visible. Before he knew it, Marik was free.

"There!! See? All better, don't'cha think? How are your wrists? I bet they hurt. That must be icky. Sorry about that!! Oh and…", Kiram abruptly stopped mid-sentence, cocking his head as if listening to some unheard voice…

"Oh dear. That's not good. Poor Blondie-boy. I hope he feels better soon. He need the antidote for.. his sickiness… Muckity muckiness… Oh gee, not good at all…", he continued, shaking his head…

Marik sighed and rubbed his right wrist with his hand. Of all the silly things to say… Blondie-boy.. Ha, right. He was beginning to wonder if this Kiram was really psycic or something, or if he was just crazy.. Of course, they all were a little insane…

"Wait a minute… Blondie?!"

The Hikari jumped up. Blondie. Who was a blondie? None other than Jounouchi Katusya, of course. Kiram stood up and blocked the path to the door.

"Where are you going, Marik?"

"I have to go help my comrade. He's in trouble", he replied testily. Sure, the clone was cute and all, but right now, the Hikari was more important than playing 'toy' for a boy.

He didn't move and inch, continuing in a quiet voice,"So, he's your friend. Aren't I your friend too? I thought we were friends. Did you just play with me so I would let you go? That's not nice. It's not nice at all."

"Look, Kiram or whatever-", began Marik, frowning upon the younger one's moodiness.

"You can't leave noooww…", whined Kiram, changing his attitude to that of an upset child, "I don't want you tooo gooo!! Don't leeeaavvee meee!! We're frieeeeenndss!!"

"Okay, look, Kiram. You can come, alright?"

~*~

"Where'd Marik park the car?", asked Yuugi, trudging away from the building, "You do know don't you?"

Ryou looked blankly ahead. Thinking. Both the teenage assasins knew they should've ran, or atleast jogged. But… It was like whipping a dead horse. The didn't really have the will to move at all. It was the sheer command of Tetsue Kamisadae that kept them moving. Loyalty to their job and station.

"Yeah… I know…", replied the albino telepath.

He knew. He knew how Yuugi felt. They had lost two partners back in the lab, two friends less. How could one not feel sad? Impossible.

~*~

The cloned telepath watched from the roof of the building as the two forlorn Hikari assasins walked slowly away, their backs turned to him.  He laughed slightly to himself.  Oh, by the way, Yami… He sneered mentally.. I've already spotted the little boys, what about you? Still searching the north side from the roof?

There was a short, irritated wave of energy for a reply.  Bakura, I have one thing to say to you. You talk too much.

In a soft whisper of the rustling of robes, the leader of the dark warriors stood by his crouched 'partner'. Both spared a moment to glare venomously at each other before directing their gaze to the two retreating forms.

"Ladies first", commented Yami dryly, guesturing torwards Ryou and Yuugi. 

Bakura shot him a glare. Then, slowly, very slowly, smirked. In a rush of speed increased by mental power, the white haired clone spun around in his crouched position and knocked the shorter assasin's legs out from under him. 

"I suppose, then, leader, that means you."

~*~

"Yuugi! I felt something, be quiet a moment…", Ryou put a hand on his friend's sholder to stop him as he turned around and glanced back at the building.

"Look! There!!", cried the spikey haired boy, pointing, "In the shadow of the building!!"

Sure enough, from the roof, a form that could barely be made out as human fell through the air.  It twisted gracefully and suddenly seemed to slow down, as thought in it's own time stop. The figure landed on one hand and flipped up, landing again on it's feet.

"What should we do?"

"Run. Whoever it is, it has to be one of them. Their mental power is preeettty strong, and THAT is an understatment!"

Ryou gave Yuugi and little shove and both boys benga running. The figure by then had begun walking out of the shadows. Clearly profiling spikey hair and crimson eyes.

"It's the one I met!", warned Yuugi, running alongside Ryou and waving his hands frantically, "He's really strong! We'd better pick up the speeeeeeed!!"

~*~

Jou shivered slightly, trying his best to see the face of the mysterious person caring for him, but his vision was so cloudly… It was hard just to make out his own nose.

"How are you feeling?", a slightly concerned voice masked by seriousness asked in a casual sort of way.

The blonde squinted and shuddered, snuggling closer to the source of warmth that he had discovered earlier. Seto stiffened, watching the fevered boy cling clser to to him. 

"Hn..", he muttered, not sure whether to say with the ill assasin or go and get the antidote… Having no mental powers of his own, he could not just contact the others..

HALLO!! KIRAM AND MARIK TO THE RESCUE!! Chirped a happy voice on cue into Seto's head, nearly making him jump out of his skin. Me and Marik-kun are going to go get the medic-dotes for you, okay? You hold on to that blondie-guy. Good, and be quick about it. Replied the doctor's clone, relieved that someone had opened the link for him.

 I know. He needs you, no da?

~*~

**Ori**: Maybe I'll be able to update later today. ^_________^;; I really hope you guys aren't all mad at me or anything!  
**Suppi**: Oh yeah! And if you want us to start a new story, just say so. ^^;;

**Ori**: ^^;; If not, feel free to say so too. I really don't want to keep the new author addition to our team behind the curtain though.

???: ^_______^ Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: Uhm.. there's your sneak preview of our new member. ^.~;; If anyone else wants to write a story with us, that's cool too. ^^ All you have to do is leave a note in your review and your e-mail address, mkay?

**Ori**: Yeah. ^^

**Suppi**: SOOOOOOO, go click the little button at the bottom and do us a mucho big favor by reviewing this chapter!! ^________^

~*~


	10. Chapt 9: Mixing the Tones

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi_ and _Spinel Sun_

**Disclaimer:**  Ahmph.. -=mumble mumble=- ;; I dun owns, okay? X.x See, if you freaky law people had been paying attention through out this whole story you would realizing this. -.-;; 

Chapter 9: Mixing the Tones 

~*~

**Ori**: Okies dokeys, folks! Here's the plan. ^^;; With lots of wonderful advice from all you reviewers out there, we've decided that this is how it's gonna work.

**Suppi**: We're not going to start the next story until we finish this, but we are going to introduce the new author. Since, ??? will be doing mostof the stuff for the new story, we'll probably start the sequel to TFNA too!  X___X Thank you for being sooo patient! 

**Ori**: You guys are a bootiful audience. T-T

**Suppi**: And now, we present to you.. Our new author person!! 

**Ori**: -=pulls back curtain=-

**Gen**: -=trips and falls=- X_x Eeekrp!!! -=flails arms and lands on face=-

**Ori**: -=sweatdrop=- ^^;; We'd like to introduce to you, Hikari no Genki. Gen for short. She's been awfully nice to put up will all of us (Me, Meta and Suppi) and has been the one helping to remind us to update. ^.^;; So, give a big 'round of clappingness for Gen-chan!!

**Suppi**: YAY!! ^__^ -=claps in a circle=-

**Gen**: -=pops up=- ^______^ HALLO!!

**Ori and Suppi**: HALLO!! ^___^ ^___^

**Gen**: -=huggles everyone=- It's so nice to see you all, how are you?

**Ori**: Ehh.. ^^;; Fine, tenku. 

**Suppi**: Gen-chan, why don't you go reply to reviews, mkay?

**Gen**: OKIES!! ^0^

**Unknown Surivor**: Okies, for your concerns about the sequel please read the a/n. ^^ Also, we'd be happy to welcome you to our team and you can help us with our upcoming project!

**OoshatiElf**: -=lol=- I probably wouldn't want Kiram to rescue me either. O.o;; Thankies for the ecouragement. ^^ We wuv you! 

**Lady Geuna**: -=nod nod=- Yup. Seto is Doctor Genji's clone, since, in the beginning, the dart didn't pick up Jou-kun's DNA. Had to improvize, you know. And yes, Bakura and Yami will turn around soon! -=points finger at sky=-

**Angel-Belle**: More of everything soon to come. ^.^

**Vera**: OOOHH!!! YOU MUST BE VERA-SAN!! ^__________^ Hikari no Genki, Gen for short. So nice to meet you.  Mushrooms. ^.~

**Chibigreen Tanuki**: Kiram is indeed a very happy person. ^^ Which is good,  ne? WAI! Chichiri and Marik meet. MWHAHAHA! Uhm.. okay. I'll stop now. e.e;; 

**Lily22**: OMG!! LILY-SAN!! HI!! ^^ Once again, me is Gen. So nice to meet you! ^__^ Anyways, we hope that we haven't been keeping you waiting too long!

**Asian Angel 12**: Okies! New project can wait, ne?

**Violettegal345**: Who is really jumpy? O.o;; Anywho, we promise more of everything soon! ^_____^

**Sarina Fannel**: YAY!! I get to meet Sarina-san too. ^^ SUGOI!! Okies, we hope you enjoy the next chapter with all of our shounen-ai obsessed hearts.

**Addandsubtract**: Adding and subtracting is something I can't quite do yet. O_O;; No, jk. ^^;; Weiss Kreuz is soooo kewl!! MWHAHAHA!! Uhm.. yeah, so, Suppi and Ori thank you mucho much for the linkies. ^^

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: -=does the reply to review dance=- OKIES!! ^____^

**Demonic Angel**: We thinkings we would likes to update. ^.~;; 

**Soleia Nova**: OOH!! Neat sn. ^___^ Anyways, we hope we haven't kept you waiting too long! (Kiram: ^___^ Weee!! Me ish kawaii.. I think. O.o;; Oh okies, whatever. -=hugs Soleia-san=-)

~*~

Yami watched through crimson eyes as the two assasins of light turned and began to run. They were swift  indeed, but against his powers, would they be able to escape? It was time to find out. The leader of the dark warriors slowly raised his hand and closed his eyes, thinking… concentrating.. This time, his target would not escape. Not this time.

With a soft thud and the rustling of clothes, a familiar white-haired clone landed from his jump off the roof, graceful as a cat. Bakura stood and dusted himself off, smirking slightly as he too watched the Hikari attempted to escape the clutches of the shadows… But, of course, they would not.

"So, will there actually be some action now?", questioned the telepath, the smirk giving him a rather confident and almost smug air.

"You bet."

~*~

The duo of teenagers ran and ran, adrenaline pumping through their viens. It was vital that they should get away and to headquarters. Or it would be their heads. So, with an image of Kamisadae Tetsue dressed as the Queen of Hearts, the two boys ran with all there might, until…

"Uhm.. Naga-kun,tell me something, is it just me, or are we really paralyzed and leviatating?", asked Yuugi, looking down to the ground from his spot three feet up in the air.

"This is not good! I recognize this power signature!"

  
"What do you mean? I didn't know you had met the guy I met!", replied the shorter of the two, trying to see if he could even blink or move his fingers.

"I didn't! It's that other guy… Bakura…", muttered Ryou, half-way closing his chocolate brown eyes to concertrate his telepathic powers to free himself and his partner.

Yuugi's violet eyes widened at the mention of yet another mentally-powered up clone. He was beginning to wonder how many of them there were. How many more would be on the way? This situation was becoming more dangerous by the second.

"Look, I think.. uh.. they're coming..", observed Yuugi nervously, still unable to move, "That can't be a good thing.."

~*~

Okies, so here's the plan, me and Marik-kun will head off to the lab and we'll get the medic-dotes for your koi, okay? You just have to- Began Kiram as he navigated down the dark corridors of the old laboratory building, Marik keeping up behind him. Who says he's my koi?! What in the world gave you that idea?! A very irritated and slightly embarrassed mental voice blasted through the young telepath's head, causing him to nearly fall over in shock. You didn't have to yell… Besides, it's not MY fault you let down your mental sheilds!! And it's not my faultyou dun gots mental powers… That, Seto-bro, is Doctor-dad's fault! Commented Kiram, shutting off the mental link with a wave of his hand. 

"Seto-bro suuuure is grumpy!! Hey, Marik? Why is it that people get sooo grumpy when you mention something about the person they like? Especially is they think the person the like doesn't like them back? I mean, isn't that silly? I would think that a person should be happy to hear someone mention the person they like!", Kiram sighed, folding his arms and turning left down a dimly lit hall.

"Well… I dunno, human nature?", replied the addressed, "And perhaps we can speed it up a little? Jou's health isn't just going to wait for us you know."

"Jou this, Jou that…", answered Kiram with another sigh, "Aren't we friends too? You never talk about me. Sure, we just met, but we're still bestest friends. And if we're not friends, you should say so."

"Baka pre-cog, we're friends, okay? Besides, you don't talk about people when you're talk **to** them…"

The blonde clone paused for a moment as if considering that thought, then he shrugged his sholder selected a door commenting, "You know, you can be really confusing sometimes, Marik-kun", before reached out and grasping the cold, metal door knob and pushing open the creaky door.

"Finally... Now, Kiram, will you show me where the antidote for the sedative?", asked Marik impatiently tapping his foot and folding his arms.

"Patience is one of those thingies you should have!", chided Kiram in reply, slipping into the room and waving his hand causing the lights to flick on one by one across the dim.

~*~

"Well, well, what have we here?", drawled a familiar, rather cruel voice, causing Ryou's eyes to flutter open from their half-closed state, "Two fragile lights, I belive."

"Get away from him!", Yuugi cried, "You stay away from him!"

As code-name Naga's vision slowly came back into focus, he realized that he had not suceeded in helping his partner and himself escape. Yuugi, no longer hovering three feet in the air, was now being held back by the wrists by a slightly taller look-a-like. As for himself… Well, unfortunately, Ryou discovered that although his companion was no longer being levitated, he still was. And he did not like the power signature he felt.

"Bakura", Ryou remarked to no-one in particular, gazing down into deep, green, unreadable green eyes.

"Little snake", replied the other, half-smirking, half-smiling… Like a cat with a mouse.

"Bakura, let Serpent go. Do what you want with me, but let him go."

"Don't bother with the code names, Ryou. I know all of you far better than you know yourselves. I am, after all, you're darker half. I am, your surperior darker half. As is Yami to Yuugi", retorted Bakura, widening his smirk-smile slightly.

Ryou bit back his fear and answered quietly, "Please."

The albino  clone snorted and chuckled just as softly, "Ryou, it is not within my power. Now, sleep."

Bakura waved his hand across the frightened face and slowly, without resistance, the those brown eyes to drown in slid shut. Leader He began, using the title as though it were an insult. Take your light, I will deal with mine. Yami scooped up Yuugi into his arms without a word and turned back towards the building.

"Hey, wai-", began the boy in protest.

Yami sighed, "I suggest you be quiet. Bakura's not in a good mood. Wouldn't want to scar that young face, now would we?"

~*~

Jou slept quietly, his head resting against Seto's sholder. The clone's cold, blue eyes watched silently as the boy dreamed, his breath coming is sickly, ragged heaves. Seto slowly draped one arm over the sleeping form and leaned back against the wall, relaxing his created body some. 

"Kami-sama, you'd better be hurrying, Kiram."

~*~

"Kami-sama, Kiram, couldn't you work a little faster?", commented an annoyed Marik, "We've been in here for nearly ten minutes now."

"If I didn't knows any better, I'd think you didn't likes me anymore", replied the addressed clone, puasing a moment to brush light blonde bangs out of his face as he bent over looking into a cabinet, "I still likes you. You should be a little more nicer. After all, I am helping you, aren't I?"

The original blonde just sighed and massaged his temples. Sometimes Kiram was really cute, and sometimes he was really annoying… Cute, annoying. The assasin weighed these two characteristics on the scale of his mind. Cute… annoying.. cute… annoying…

"MIIYAA!! I have it!! I found it, I found it!!"

~*~

Bakura watched the sleeping, pale face momentarily. What a waste, to ruin such beauty for the ambitions of a crazy man. Ah, but, perhaps he owed the good doctor a token of appreciation.. And then again, maybe not. The clone chuckled to himself.

"Little snake", he whispered to Ryou, "You will find that not everything is as it seems."

~*~

**Ori**: Ta da!! Okies, now I must goooo and get ready for school.. -=yawns=- It's too early. Gen-chan isn't even up yet.

**Suppi**: x___X Me tired..

**Ori**: X___x Me too.

**Kiram**: ^___________^ GOOOD MORNING!! Hallo, authoress-ladies!!

**Suppi**: -=facefault=- No sleep for us. T-T

**Ori**: -=sighs and drags herself off to go eat breakfast…=-

~*~


	11. Chapt 10: Do You See the Darkness?

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi _and _Spinel Sun_

Co-Authored by _Hikari no Genki_

**Disclaimer:** ;; … I REFUSE!! NEVER!! -=large folder full of law documents smacks into the side of Ori's head=- X____X Itai… 

**Chapter: Do You See the Darkness?**

~*~  
  


**Gen**: ^.^ Hallo, ladies and gents. Welcome once again to the crazy pre-chapter rants of Ori-chan, Suppi-chan, and ME!! Gen-chan. ^^ Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: Wow. O_O;; We quite a few more reviews on this story than TNFA, don'tcha think so, Ori-chan?

**Ori**: Yeah. O_O;; 

**Gen**: Mushrooms. Which reminds me, you guys wiillll be working on the sequel soon, won'tcha? -=whisters and holds inflatable mallet behind back=-

**Suppi**: ^^;; Ehhh.. of course. 

**Ori**: ^^;; What would make you think other wise?

**Gen**: ^______^ Gee, you guys are great! Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: Btw, folks, this chappie is kinda mushy… more luvy stuff than usual.. X__X I mean, the only love scene we've ever done is the 'Bite Scence' from TNFA. 

**Ori**: So if it sucks, please don't hurt us. X___@

**Suppi**: Gee, Ori, why don't you answer reviews now?

**Ori**: ^^;; Okies.

**Bishiehuggler**:  (Kiram: ^________^) Yes, he is strange isn't it? Blame it on Suppi. ^^;; (Suppi: HEY!! ;;)

**Chibigreen Tanuki**: What would Bakura be without all the evil goodness? ^.~

**AddandSubtract**: Really? ^^ Awww, that's so nice of you!! -=hugs=- (Gen: HALLO!! ^^) Don't worry, btw, happiness is a super thing. ^.~ Right? As for your riddle, the three of us combined have an IQ of about 30. ^^;; Sorry, no can help. Hehehe.. And for your question, me and Suppi-chan live next door, so every chance we get we hang out together and do crazy stuff. Mostly, Gen writes with us over IM. She doesn't really write that much, but like, she gives us ideas and we run our ideas by her. Whoa! Long reply..

**Yuki-chan**: ^^;; Yeah, Kiram is kinda OOC… But, we wanted to have a hyper, happy guy. So, we came up with Kiram (which is Marik spelled backwards. X.x;;).

**Lily22**: We write whenever we can, Lily-san. ^____^;; Does kinda get tiring though. (Gen: -=crosses fingers behind back=- What makes you think that? ^^)

**Rae**: They had to get caught for the story to be good, ne? ^.~ -=holds up sign=- (Sign: [Hai! Right away!])

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: X__________X Jou-kun!! Bad… 

**Lady Geuna**: Heheheheh.. You're going to find out soon, hopefully?

**Chang-Mi**: OOH!! Nifty name, is it like, Chinese or something? ^^;; Anyways, tenku for the review!!

**Mystery**: WAAAAII!!! Mystery-san!! So good to hear from you!! And of course, Yami Mystery-san. ^^ And I promise to have more of the Yami + Hikari stuff really soon!! But, you know, for it to be a fairly good story, total enemies can't just suddenly start hugging or anything, ne? (Gen: JAA!! ^__^) Also, we proably will be starting on the sequel to TNFA sooooon!

**Asian Angel 12**:  School is a pain sometimes… Auggghh! ;; Evil… Anyways, no worries, ne? Nothing tooo bad will happen. ^^ (Gen: -=gets spork=- MWHAHAHA!! HUNT LITTLE ANNOYING INSECTS!!)

**Demonic Angel**: No threats! X___X ONEGAI!! Update coming rriiiigghtt up!! 

**Angel-Belle**: Wow.. Lots of Angel sns… Uhm.. Anywho, Kiram's personality is just for grin-value. We didn't want to make it as angsty as our last story (TNFA) which was preeeettty depressing. OH!! You want to WRITE with us?! ^____^ GREAT!! We can use all the help possible on our next project. E-mail Gen-chan for more info and stuff. Her e-mail is: hikari_mushroom@gundamwing.net! ^^

**OoshatiElf**: ^^ Tenku. X___X Lucky! Seriously, my brother is like a mini Kiram and he kept me up like all night because he.. -=cough=- "…got a virus from a tree…" (Kiram: ^___^ HALLO ELF-SAN!!)

**Apple Virus**: We finished that chapter after two days. ^^;; We aim to please, Vi-san.

~*~

Marik looked up and blinked. Found it?

"Oh. Whoops, that's not it."

Oiy.. The poor original mentally slapped his own forehead. Sometimes he wondered what had gone wrong in that clone's creation process. For Kami-sama's sake, Marik Ishtal was sure he did not act like a six-year old with the power to see into the near future.

"OOOHHH!!!!", an excited syllable from Kiram returned the spotlight to him.

The child-like clone smiled brightly and held up two fingers to form a 'V' for victory! In his other hand, the pre-cog held a small vile with a nearly clear substance filling it half-way. He held up the tiny glass container and waved it back and forth, grinning foolishly.

"Lookie what I fooounndd!! I found it, I found it", chanted Kiram happily, "I found the thingie for curing the muckity muckiness!! Lalalalala… Who is a wonderful, finding-stuff pre-cog? Kiram is! ^___^"

"Okay okay, good job, Kiram", sighed Marik, shaking his blonde head slightly, "Now, let's go."

"Really, do you think so? Tell me you think so. I worked really really really hard for Jou or whatever his name is. Soooo, did I do a good job for reals? You do think so right?", the younger one rapidly fired questions at the blonde Egyptian at 100 wpm. (Words per minute.)

"Yes, of coures I think so."

Suddenly, a very mischevious glint lit up in the clone's deep blue eyes as a sound came up from inside of him. It was a sort of soft rumbling or a soft breeze. It was partially a giggle and a snigger, and it made his eyes shine. He laughed.

"What's so funny now?", groaned Marik. After this mission, he was retiring early.

Kiram just laughed again and leaned forward. 

"Kiram, what are yo-"

A small, quick peck on the check stopped the Hikari assasin half-way through his words. And before he could remember what he was saying, the ever youthful Kiram had already slipped out the door and was heading back to his brother's prisoner, bell like laughter echoing down the halls.

"Hey… Wait!!"

~*~

Yuugi bit on his lip so hard it turned white under the pressure. His mind was racing. What to do..? Training had never mentioned anything about being capture by your super powered, enhanced clones and being carried in their arms towards an old building, which could contain more super powered, enhanced clones! If he ever got back alive, he would make sure they fixed that darn training…

"You think a lot for a boy your age", commented Yami, raising his eye brow slightly as he watched the assasin's violet eyes turn to gaze on him as he spoke.

"Well, you sort of have to, when you're an assasin", replied code-name Serpent, forgetting for a fraction of a second that he was talking to someone who could very well be his mortal enemy.

"I see."

The dark leader carried his captive back the few remaining yards to the labs in silence. It wasn't a menacing silence, or really a thoughtful silence.. Just, an awkward silence between two young boys…

~*~

Ryou dreamed, unaware as the shadow warrior stepped closer, closing the small distance between them. His cold green eyes watched the Hikari's every move, from every soft breath to every small twitch. He raised a finger and trailed it across the pale, soft skin, once again half smiling, half smirking like a cat.

"You see, little snake, if you should create something with a mind of its own, it is sure to think, and as Adam condemned himself, so will the clone betray the master."

Bakura slowly allowed the mental barrier to break,  sending Ryou falling through the air and straight into his arms. He considered a moment and decided to carry the sleeping boy over his sholder, but instead of heading towards the lab, the albino creation turned and headed the way the assasin had come from when they thought they'd be doing an ordinary mission.

Boy, were they wrong.

~*~

Yami crouched down, preparing to jump back onto the roof and return to the indoors. Yuugi watched his face intently. How could someone so beautiful be created? Was it possible to artifically make such beauty? Beauty. But, dark beauty.

The taller boy suddenly looked up over his sholder, like a wolf catching the scent of his prey. Bakura, where are you going? The dark one instantly messaged the other, sensing his signature distancing itself. Where are you taking the boy?

Yuugi bit his lip again. Should he say something? He felt so strange. Here he was, being carried like a child by his own clone… Could things get any weirder?

"I-is something wrong?", he finally asked, seeing Yami's lips turn into a slight frown.

I'm taking him back where he belongs. Replied the albino clone as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Although, I must say, slung over my sholder isn't a bad spot either. A mental smirk. Yami answered sternly. We were ordered to bring all four of them back to the lab and keep them prisoner until Doctor Genji turns. 

Honestly, Leader, do you really care what that old geezer says? Chuckled Bakura mentally. You should know better. He's only using you. And I will not be used. What about you, Leader? Last chance. 

Yami paused a moment to answer the teen assasin out loud, "Perhaps."

Last chance for what? To come with me. Not that we're friends or partners or anything like that. I just want to see the good doctor fail. A short, mental and cruel laugh echoed through Yami's head. What about Yuugi? Using names now, are we? Yes. What about it? The dark leader was seriously beginning to get annoyed and was terribly tempted to cut the mental link. Oh nothing. Bring him, if it means so much to you.

"I-", began Yuugi.

His clone looked down on his with harsh, crimson eyes, burning with power, and yet, they didn't seem so frightening. Perhaps it was because he felt he could talk with this mysterious look-a-like. Or just because it was meant to be. (Ori: The Twinkie, folks! The Twinkie!)

Take your time, Leader. Sleep lasts forever. Drawled a familiar sarcastic voice. What, too chicken to break the rules for once?

No way.

~*~

"Kiram, wait a minute!! Come back here!!"

A half irritated, half earnestly beseeching voice bounced off the walls and into the room as a well-loved young clone threw the door open, vile of sedative antidote in hand. Seto looked up instantly, hastily sitting up straighter. Jou stirred slightly and only clung tighter to his source of warmth.

"Oops! Sorry, interrupting something?", laughed he, stepping in and holding the cure out to Doctor Genji's clone, "Didn't mean too. Put a sign or som-"

"Shut up already."

"Ehhh…" The healthy blonde clone took a hint and shut his trap, quietly sitting down on the creaky bed wobbily standing near the door. Shortly after, Marik stumbled in, face a bright red. From the running of the little incident? We shall never know. 

Kiram laughed slightly and scooted over, patting the spot beside him.

"Let's see if this is as good as the label...", muttered Seto, pulling the cork out with his teeth and carefully opening Jou's mouth his his fingers.

The blonde Hikari groaned slightly and murmured something in his fevered sleep. The blue eyed boy sighed and just as carefully poured the antidote through the half-way parted lips. Almost immediatedly, Jou sat up straight, coughing, eyes wide.

  
"What the…!!!"

"Calm down. We've simpley given you the antidote", assured Seto, stroking his hair some, "You're not going to die or anything, puppy. Atleast, not anytime soon."

"Puppy?! I'm not a dog!!", cried Jou in protest, promptly heaving another cough and leaning back against the wall for support.

"Suuuure…", chirped Kiram, a grin spredding over his tanned features, 'We believe you!"

~*~

**Ori**: Sorry for the crappiness.. It's like.. 10:17 PM, and I'm the only one still awake.. -=sigh=- Suppi-chan went home an hour ago and Gen-chan just signed off… I'm all alone!! 

**Ori**: Look! It's me! Twice in a row! This is sooo depressing, you know? Like, this one time..

-Flashback-

**Ori**: -=mumble mumble=-

**Mom**: Ori, are you talking to yourself again?

**Ori** ;; Mom, how many times to I have to tell you? It's the other me.

**Other Ori**: Yeah!!

**Ori**: See?  
**Mom**: Oh okay. I'll just go call the mental hospital..

**Ori**: -=heard nothing=- Mmmkay!

-End flashback-

**Ori**: -=sweatdrop=- Okay, so it didn't really go that way! But I'm still alloooneee!! I need a hug. T-T

**Kiram**: ^_____^ YOU HAVE MEE!!!

**Ori**: -=falls over shrieking=- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Kiram**: O.o;; Whoops.

**Ori**: X____X Rev…. iew… One…gai…

~*~


	12. Chapter 11: White Repentence

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi _and _Spinel Sun_

Co-Authored by _Hikari no Genki_

**Disclaimer:** -growls- Seriously, what is the point of these things? Is anybody really going to sue me? AUGH!! Life's most annoying questions..

Chapter 11: White Repentence 

~*~

**Gen**: R-E-S-P-uhm… How do you spell that again? -=scratches head=- 

**Ori**: Gen-chan, just, give it a break. ;;

**Gen**: Un! ^______^;;

**Suppi**: Hey! New announcement folks! This is mucho important, especially for those people who are considering writing with us. We've decided that insteadof being a whole big team, we'll just write one or two stories with the person who wants to write with us. 

**Ori**: Yeah, 'cause we thought about it, and it just might get all confusing and stuff!! So, if you want to write with us, just e-mail Gen-chan with your story idea and we'll reply you ASAP! Her e-mail is hikari_mushroom@gundamwing.net! ^.~

**Gen**: Gomen to anyone I've already e-mailed. ^^;; Last minute thing. Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: Also, we've starting working on the sequel to TNFA, so, no worries! It'll be up and running as soon as we finish this story, which, will hopefully be before December. ^^;;

**Ori**: And.. HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!  
**Suppi**: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!

**Gen**: Huh? What? X_X

**Mystery**: Ah! Mystery-san, Yami Mystery-san, a pleasure, as always. ^^ lolz! (Other Ori: Someone I can identify with! T-T Finally!)

**Demonic Angel**: ^^ Heheheh. You kinda surprised me there! (Yes, I was expecting a threat. O.o;;) I guess you can threaten us if you like. But, only 'cause you've been a super great reviewer, kay? 

**Chibizoo**: AHH! Zoo-san! X_X Wow! You're a great author! T-T And you're reviewing our humble story?  We're so honored! -=wails=- Tenku so much!

**Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness**: (Kiram: REALLY?! -=hugs=-) S'okies, we understand totally. ^__^ So glad you're coming back to reviewing now! We hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Ilay**: Thanks! ^___^

**Tranquility Moon**: Wah! What a spiffy sn. ^__^ Don't worry, how can we write a story with four totally kawaii assasins and not have action? ^.~

**Rae**: Sorry! I hope we haven't been keeping you waiting too long!

**Unknown Surivior**: Eep! Please read the announcement in our author's notes. We're so sorry for any confusion. (Gen: X___X I am so not taking the blame for this!)

**Crystaldragon98**: Thankies! -=bows=- Lol. ^^

**Mew_magic5**: OH! Thankies! -=hugs back=- T-T I wuv you people!

**Asian Angel 12**: Security cameras! Mwhahahahahaha!

**Soleia Nova**: (Kiram: -=grins and bows –well, sort of=-) Happy Thanksgiving. ^____^

**OoshatiElf**: Updating machine? ^^;; Heheheheh.. Thankies! ^^

**Vera**: Aww! No worries, Vera-san. ^__^ (Gen: HIYAS!! Mushroom.) We ish so happy you likes out chapter! It was kinda hard to write. X___X Too many different scenes!

**Angel-Belle**: Exactly!

**Lily22**: -=hugs=- You're so wonderful! -=wails=- T-T

**Synchronized Love**: (Kiram: ^.~) Hopefully, we haven't kept you waiting too long, ne?

**Sarina Fannel**: Sarina-san!! ^__^ Thanks. We try to update as much as possible. X_X;; It's rather hard with three people though! 

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: R-r-r-ubber chickens? O______o;; 

~*~

"So, tell me again, where are you taking us?", asked the leader of the dark warriors drly, sitting down on a roof top to rest momentarily, Yuugi nervously looking around in his arms. The two clones had been traveling by roof for quite a few minutes now, and boy, using mental power like that'll give you a big headache.

Bakura made no sound as the he closed his emerald green eyes half way, a knowing smirk filling his expression. He couched down and took a deep breath, calming himself slightly. The albino clone then allowed his hand to rest on his sleeping captive's back. "Apparently, we'll be heading to.. headquarters… Ring a bell, little one?", he finally spoke, his hand lingering.

"H-how did you know?", questioned the addressed, hanging on tightly to Yami's black shirt, "It's strict protocol not to tell _anyone_…. About.."

Yami adverted his gaze from the young boy clinging to him to the sky, the starts winking down at them. The night was especially clear, all clouds having scurried away to block heaven off from some other place. The cool wind blew through his multi-colored hair, making him forget for a moment that he was a clone on a mission and not a normal, everyday person enjoying life.

A soft chuckle brought his crimson eyes to a pale, smirking face. Stay down to earth, eh, Leader? Don't want you getting lost in your own thoughts, now would we? A sarcastic voice chided him, taking full pleasure in catching Yami off guard. Keep to your own mind, Bakura, or you'll be the one in the earth. Retorted the leader, narrowing his eyes. Tsk.. tsk.. Not setting a bad example for the little ones, now are we?

Bakura tilted his head slightly, the moonlit reflecting on his skin, answering Yuugi's question in a rather amused voice.

"I'm telepathic, what did you expect?"

~*~

"Next time..", Jou complained, coughing slightly, "You might just wanna warn me before dumpin' some crap down my throat…" He leaned back against Seto's shoulder, relaxing slightly. The blonde paused a moment, brushed some hair out of his face and said, "Oh yeah. And I'm not a puppy dog."

This brought a new burst of giggles from the corner of the humble room where the creaky old bed holding two nearly identical tanned boys sat. Kiram held a hand over his mouth to spress the laughter threatening to come out. He had been laughing at too many things at too many strange occasions today. Marik sighed, looking at his clone out of the corner of his eye. He supposed, you couldn't have it all. Good looks or sanity. Pick one.

"Un.. Alright, puppy, feeling better?", asked Seto, purposing testing Jou's buttons with a half-wicked smile on his face, "Wouldn't want to have to take you to the vet, you know." The boy turned and gave the clone one of those looks that said, 'Don't. Say. That. Again.' But, the blonde assasin settled in closer to Seto anyways.

"Hey, Seto-bro, when is Doctor-dad coming back?", questioned Kiram out of the air, folding his arms and forwning slightly and thoughtfully, "And why can't I find Yami-leader and Bakura-guy anymore? Did all of them leave us here? I don't want to be stuck here…" Marik raised an eyebrow at the youthful boy, trying to make sense of what he had just said. What was all this Doctor-dad nonsense?

"Genji-san is going to be back tomorrow night. As for Yami and Bakura, you're the one with the mental powers, why don't you tell me?", replied Seto, absently winding a strand of folden hair around his slender finger.

"Hnn.. Okies, I'll tell you." Yaaamiii-leeeeeeaaaddder? Are you there? Hallo! Kiraaamm here! Where are you? Are you going somewhere? Where is- Can't talk now. Busy. The mental link was cut abruptly, leaving Kiram scratching his head, confused. "Well… hnn.. Too many sheilds, can't check for you. Yami-leader won't tell me. Bakura-guy won't even open the link. Gee! They must be very very occupied-ness."

"Hmm…Yami and Bakura both go missing, seemingly occupied. We were all assigned one Hikari each, right? So.. Say, they catch their targets.. Buuut, they develop a little feeling here?", suggested Seto, patting Jou's head, causing the blonde boy to growl, half menacingly, half playfully. "Sound plausible to you?"

For once, Kiram looked serious, gazing straight into Seto's blue eyes as he comment quietly, "You might as well ask me, 'Ai tte eien desu ka?'" (Is love eternal?)

~*~

"Ah, this is the place. A little closer than you expected, eh, Leader?", chuckled Bakura, the breeze lossing his white locks as he gracefully jumped down from the roof of a humble, one story house, light blue paint chipping slightly, "Cozy. But not too lavish. Just what I'd guess."

"T-this is not safe, you know", warned Yuugi, still grasping the dark colored shirt, "What if someone finds out? We could all be in danger." Yami sighed slightly and brushed a blonde bang out of his ruby-colored eyes as he looked over the small abode skeptically. Do they really live here? It looks.. so.. Old? Hardly. You're one to talk. Retorted Bakura bluntly. You've been alive a little longer than one day. Don't remind me.

"Shall we go inside?", commented the albino, completely ignoring Yuugi's statement as he walked up the door and easily had it swinging open with a lsight wave of his hand. Security isn't very good. You'd think an assasin would at least have… 

"Rrrooww…" A low menacing growl erupted from the throat of some beast, crawling out from the shadows to face the intruders with its sparkling, white fangs… Bakura frowned considerabley, stepping back slightly. Yami raised his hand, gathering the mental power necessary to blow… whatever it was… to oblivion and bak again.

"Ah! Yume-chan, is that where you've been hiding?', cried Yuugi, violet eyes sparkling happily.

~*~

Yuugi shifted slightly on the couch, a blanket around his sholder. Beside him, Ryou lay sleeping, muttering things now and then in his sleep. Mostly in comprehensable things, random things. Bakura had agreed to sit on the couch, on one condition, that he would be on the oppsite side from Yuugi. Yami, on the other hand, had not even taken a spot on the couch at all.

Oh, but it wasn't Yuugi, heavens no. It's was the demon sitting in his lap.  A neko demon. A little white cat with large, matching purple eyes sat contently in the young boy's lap, purring occasionally and taking delight in winking at the dark warriors every once in a while.

"Yume-chan.. Dream…", grumbled Bakura, sparing the sleeping telepath a short glance, "More like a nightmare. Bloody monster." Yami made a short noise in agreement, shaking his head slightly. Bloody monster indeed. Less a foot tall bloody monster.

"So… tell me, why did you bring us back here instead of taking us prisoner?", asked Yuugi, fingering the blanket in thought, "You didn't have to, but you did. Would you mind terribley telling me what your thoughts are?" He looked up to Yami for an answer, tilting his head slightly.

Should we tell? Asked Yami, warily meeting Yuugi's gaze. Why, Leader, are you asking me, a humble underling for advise? Bakura smirked once again, mood slightly uplifted. Bakura. Don't push it. Sure, tell them. Why not? See if I care. The dark warrior shrugged and leaned back against the couch to show his point. What do you mean? I don't even know what you have planned in that devious, twisted mind of yours! The 'Leader' retorted, obviously irritated. Oh fine…

"Listen closely, little one, I'm only saying this once", began Bakura, pausing to give Yami a look, "We are going to help you in your… cause, shall I say? Rescue your friends, get rid of the doctor, save the day…" He waved his hand carelessly, as though it were a small matter.

"Motive?", Yuugi asked again, leaning forward slightly. He didn't like feeling suspicious, but.. When it came right down to it.. This situation made it hard to trust the two.. near strangers sitting in his living room. Ah well, he thought, no fears.

Yami looked at his partner warningly. We have no real, and clear, and _sane _motives. A mental shrug. I never said I was sane. Ugnh.. well, obviously… Commented he, resisting the urge to say something he shouldn't. 

The two were spared however. On the couch, a tired and somewhat confused boy named Ryou stirred. He rolled over and yawned, opening his brown eyes slightly. Stretching, his hand touched something and he turned to see..

"Bakura!! Oh… Kami-sama, what are they doing… here?"

~*~

**Ori**: There it is! I'll try and update tomorrow too! Poor Ryou, he's all confused. I would be too if I had slept through all that.

**Suppi**: -=yawns=- Ori-chan.. I'm sleepy… u.u

**Kiram**: -=turns chibi=- Kiram sleepy too! Take Kiram to go sleep. -=whips out Marik plushie=- Kiram all ready for bed. ^___^

**Gen**: I'm exhausted.. x__X Mushrooms. I'm going to bed right now, folks. Jaa ne! See you all tomorrow. ^.~ Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: Yeah! I am SO ready for some sleep. Man, this chapter totally drained me.

**Ori**: -.-;; Can't blame ya, mate.

**Gen**: Okies, bed for us then.

**Ori**: -=rubs eyes=- Kay..

**Suppi**: Onegai, review, okies? 

**Ori**: Wow… lots of one liners..

**Gen**: We're sleepy. Mushrooms. Sue us.

**Ori**: Ugnh..

**Suppi**: Alright, alright! Good night!

~*~


	13. Authoresses Need HELP! XX

~*~

**Ori**: Gomen nasai, folks! Me, Suppi, and Gen are having the hardest time deciding what two stories we should do next. X.x;; So, before we update, we wanted to ask your opinion!

**Suppi**: YEAH! So, here are our current story plots.

**Gen**: Mushrooms. In your review, you can tell us which your would prefer, and if you want, why you prefer it. ^^ Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: Yeah! We really appreciate the help.

**Ori**: Most in definitely. Those who vote will be mentioned in the first chapter of the two selected stories. ^^ With big thank yous of course.

**Gen**: Go vote quick so we can update BWC!! Mushrooms.

~*~

Obsidian Glass Rose 

An Alternate Universe Fiction

Romance/Supernatural 

Ryou + Bakura, Yami +Yuugi

Ryou Takahashi and Yuugi Motou lost their nearly identical lovers over-night. And they never heard from them again… Until, 5 years later, Bakura and Yami are found again… As children of the night. 

"I don't know, Jou.. It's just that… He was just gone. I mean, one minute, I find his body…", Yuugi shuddered at the thought of the blood stained carpet and his lover's abnormally pale face, "I go called the police, come back… and… and he's gone."

"Man, Yug, that is sort of weird. But you know, ya gotta keep going sometimes. I mean, he loved you, didn't  he?", consulted the blonde, "I'm sure he would want you to be happy."

"Yeah… I guess. Thanks, Jou."

Out of the Shining Sky 

A Slightly Alternate Universe Fiction

Action/Adventure/Romance 

Ryou + Bakura, Yami + Yuugi

Is there Heaven or Hell? No, just the Realm. Where souls become Duel Monsters. After a tragic accident resulting in death, two Hikaris and their Yamis are about to go for the wildest after-life experience ever!

  
_"Welcome to the otherside, where I, the Angel of Silence rule." The dark fairy watched the newly arrived souls, smiling slightly, but there was no joy in it, "Are you prepared? But, no. Of course not. That is what… Training is for…"_

_"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder…", murmured Ryou, lookng around, "If this is Heaven, I'd hate to see Hell."_

Another Angel's Rainy Day 

Sequel to 'This Nameless Fallen Angel'

Angst/Romance 

Ryou + Bakura, Yami + Yuugi, Karou + Rowan, Sakura + Omi

Yuugi, Ryou, Bakurou, and Yamatou meet in Tokyo and are having the time of their lives… Until they get a mysterious phone call and meet the strange twins of two friends. Two dead friends. Warning: Highly twisted and dark.

"Moshi, moshi. Motou desu."

"Oh.. Kami-sama!! Please, Yuugi.. I.. I.. made a horrible mistake.. I'm going to.. Oh, Kami-sama.. Kami-sama.. I don't want to die! I just wanted to rebuild my life… Is this punishment?I… I…", the terrified, sobbing voice was cut short as a shrill, pain-filled shreik blared through the ear piece. Then, the line went dead.

  
"Uhm YUUGI!!", called a very nervous Takuro Motou.

**Clouds in A Bottle**

An Alternate Universe Fiction

Romance/Adventure/Action

Ryou + Bakura, Yami + Yuugi

Aboard the starship known as only the 'Eienryu', two children named Yuugi and Ryou had a perfect life. Atleast until the 'Eienryu' crashed on an unnamed planet. Stranded, Yuugi and Ryou meet their destiny…

 "Ryou, Yuugi. Come in and eat, you silly boys", chimed a young woman with long, pale hair, "The food'll get cold." She walked over to two ten year-old children and scooped them both into her arms. "Mommy!", the boy with white haired giggles, squirming, "I dun wanna eats! I wanna play with Yuugi!"

"After you eat, we can go watch the stars with Yuugi on the deck, okay? But, first, food. I'm sure Yuugi is hungry, aren't you Yuugi?"

~*~

**Ori**: I juusst can't decideeee!! -=runs around wailing her head off=- Why can't I chooose? It's too difficult! I want to write all of them!

**Suppi**: We can't write all of them, silly. We can only write two after this. We said so!

**Gen**: Atleast we'll have a stock of ideas for a while. Mushrooms.

**Ori**: Yeah, I guess so.. But I'm still bummed out!  
**Suppi**: No worries.The reviewers know best, right?

**Gen**: It's like the customer thing. Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: Exactly.

**Ori**: -=sigh=- Okay.

**Suppi**: For more questions/comments e-mail Gen: hikari_mushroom@gundamwing.net!

**Ori**: TTHHHAANKKK YOOU!!! ^___^

~*~


	14. Chapt 12: Dangerous Addiction

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Origami Hoshi _and _Spinel Sun_

Co-Authored by _Hikari no Genki_

**Disclaimer:** X______________________________________X  (Law Enforcement: Hey! What kind of disclaimer is that? O.o;;)

Chapter 12: Dangerous Addiction 

~*~

**Ori**: Miiyaa! This is great. ^^;; It's so nice to have the reviews helping us. T-T I can't tell you how much this means to me! -=sobs=-

**Suppi**: Yeah! So far, top picks are 'Obsidian Glass Rose' and 'Clouds in a Bottle'. We're pretty sure that we'll be doing OGR, but we'll give time for more votes.

**Gen**: Mushrooms! You're opinions count!

**Ori**: Say, Gen, why do you always say 'Mushrooms'?

**Gen**: Nani? Mushrooms. O.o;; Ori, are you okay?

**Suppi**: Erh.. -=cough=- Anyways, we'll be replying to reviews now..

**Ori**: -=hops to it=-

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: HAPPY DAY!! ^0^ Heheheh.. Sorry, couldn't resist. XD Anyways, thankies for reviewing.. Ooh .. Penguins…

**Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness**: lolz, Uniquness will RULE the world! Or not.

**Lady Geuna**: Thankies for your vote! I figured that Seto and Jou should get along.. well, because Seto practically saved his life. ^^;;

**Rae**: Really? T-T I'm so touched! -=hugs=- Tenku soo much! Tenkies for the vote, btw!

**Angel-Belle**: Soap opera? O.o;;

**Ooshati Elf**: Updating machine! Weeeee! ^___^ Miya. Lots of opera-mentioning reviews today.. Soap opera. German opera. X_x Confusing..

**Crystaldragon98**: Gee, thanks! I–we–are flattered! ^^

**Chibigreen Tanuki**: Really? ^^;; So glad we can create a personality you likes!

**Synchronized Love**: Glad to hear it! ^.~  Heheheheh, sorry, no can help, Bakura-Plush-chan!

**Lily22**: Heheh. ^^

**Apple Virus**: Thankies, Vi-san! We appreciate your vote.

**Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell**: Tenku for the vote, Kaori-san!

**Gamegirl28**: Gee, tenku for the vote. ^^

~*~

"Ai tte eien desu ka? Getting a little poetic, now are we, Kiram?", chuckled Seto, "My, my.. I never thought of you as the poetic type. Maybe all this Hikari stuff is getting to our heads." The blonde, tanned clone looked up and tilted his head, blinking as though he didn't understand a drop of what his 'brother' had just told him. Seeing the blank look on Kiram's face, the blue-eyed boy just sighed. 

Marik blew at some bangs that hung in his face boredly. Were they just going to sit here and //wait// for the Doctor guy to come back, find them, and do something horrible to them? Want to go, Marik-kun? I dunno if we should gooo… Doctor-dad would be very, very mad with Kiram. I dun wants to get madded at. Commented Kiram, interupting Marik's thoughts for nearly the fifteenth time that night. Besides, is your friend Jou healthying enough to travel yet? He looks very, very comfy right where he is.   
  
"Aaagh! Kiram, don't DO that!", yelled the Hikari, "You know I absolutely hate it when you do that." Marik gave the younger one a rather annoyed glance. The pre-cog blinked for a moment, then suddenly, widened his eyes considerabley and pouted cutely, achieving the all time most feared, puppy dog eyes.

Marik's expression held its ground for a while, then, slowly, wavered down until it was only a slightly exasperated, slightly affectionate look. Kiram too held his facial expression, but the relented into a big, wide, victorious smile. Weee! I win, I win, I win!! Nice try, Marik-kun, but you can't beat Kiram, expression extraordinaire! The boy giggled mentally, tickling the back of the other's thoughts.

"Perhaps, when you guys are done looking at each other dreamily, Kiram can try to contact Yami and Bakura again", suggested Seto, amusement flicking across his deep, blue eyes, "Or you can keep staring. That's fine too." Both heads turned up instantly, Marik half-scowling, Kiram half-blankly gazing. 

"Right, that's what I thought."

~*~

"Ryou! Calm down, it's okay!"

Yuugi let go oh his blanket and grasped his partner's sholder. Brown eyes turned to look at him, concern flashing across them like a message. Yuugi, what in Kami-sama's name are they doing here? You didn't tell them did you? The original telepath's nervous voice echoed through Yuugi's head. And what am I doing here? Last thing I remember, I was with… uhm.. Don't worry. I think they might be our side. Even if they are narrowly. Replied the multi-color haired boy, smiling reassuringly. I don't know for sure yet, but you can hope, okay, Ryou?

Bakura raised his eyebrows, having over-heard the whole mental conversation. Hmm.. Well, maybe, it was time for him to have his own little chat with a certain someone… Leader. I heard it, Bakura. I'm not metally deaf, you know. Yami retorted, somewhat annoyed. No need to throw a hissy fit. Replied the clone albino. I'm beginning to wonder what possessed Genji to make you leader in the first place.

"So, little snake, you've awakened. Not bad for a girly thing like you. I would've expected the sleep to last a little longer", murmured Bakura out loud, smirking. Ryou blushed slightly. I am not girly, he thought to himself. Oh? A sarcastic voice chuckled inside his head. The boy quickly shut down the mental link and pulled his sheilds back up, more flustered than before.

"No time for teasing", commented Yami dryly, "As I understand it, we have a rescue to plan…"

~*~

Tetsue Kamisadae sat fuming in her black, leather chair, facing a large, glass window over looking the streets and people below. The lights of the night reflected off the window, merging with her own reflection. The leader of the Hikari gazed deep into her own golden-colored eyes, thoughtfully leaning back in her seat. 

Suddenly, she heard the click of the door opening.. And closing. The blonde woman quickly turned around and reached for a drawer in her desk. "Who's there?", she demanded, opening the drawer slowly, "Come out where I can see you!" 

"Now.. Tsu-chan, is that any way to treat an old friend?" A voice hauntingly familiar rose from the shadows where a man stepped out, smiling gently. However, his eyes, deep blue, but maddened, betrayed his insanity. Tetsue's hand flew to her mouth. Tsu-chan? Only one person ever called her that…

"G-g-genji?", she stammered, nervously pulling the gun she hid in the drawer, "What are you doing here? Get out! I'll call security!" The doctor mearly smiled again and began advancing slowly upon her. Tetsue stood up out of her chair, holding the weapon up.

"Stay back…", she whispered, preparing to fire if necessary, "Don't think I won't shoot you just because we were engaged, Genji." "Yes, we were engaged, weren't we? Until one day you vanished. And when I found you, you didn't want to return. Had your precious Hikari, didn't you?", the crazed man stepped forward, despite the weapon she held.

"That's all in the past. The Hikari is my future." The gun shook in her hand, even though she was highly trained and skilled with that particular weapon, "And you are no longer a part of my life. That's the way I want it. I'm done being the stupid, helpless girl I was. I'm a new person. I have a new life!"

"I suppose, I'll just have to crush your future…"

"What do you mean?"

~*~

**Ori**: Sorry! Had to cut it short! Most definitely have to go right now! -=scrambles about=-

**Suppi**: Don't worry! I'll help! -=trips=- X___X OW!

**~*~**


	15. Chapt 13: The Split

**Bloodied White Cross**

By _Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, _and _Hikari no Genki_

**Disclaimer:** DARN YOU!! I don't own anything!

**Chapter 13: The Split**

~*~

**Ori**: Sorry to keep all you wonderful people waiting sooo long! AUGH! Bad Ori!

**Suppi**: Today, we're just going to skip right to the chapter and not reply to reviews, mkay?

**Gen**: Besides, you all want to read the chappie don't you? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh? Mushrooms.

**Ori**: Don't do that Gen. ;;

**Gen**: ^^;; Sorry. Mushrooms.

~*~

"Seto-bro.. I don't know about all this.. Can't we just all stay here forever? Together? I bet Yami-leader and Bakura-guy are just very happy where they are, don't you think? I don't want to leave. I want time to stop", Kiram sighed, pulling his knees close to himself and rested his head on them. Seto looked up at the most 'immature' of the clones and shrugged, closing his blue eyes.

"You know, you don't always get whatcha want", Jou commented, sitting up against the wall next to his clone koishii, "In fact, come to think of it, you hardly ever do." Seto nodded in agreement, folding his arms quietly as the pre-cognate began to rock back and forth, suddenly very depressed rather than happy or blank.

"I know. Too well", replied he, leaning against Marik slightly, staring off at a gray, old wall distantly, sky blue eyes zoning out. The older boy just sighed and relaxed into the younger. If you can't beat 'em, try to beat them and love them at the same time, right?

"Kiram, you're really moody, you know that?", said Seto bluntly, looking at the tanned blonde skeptically, "Lighten up a little bit, I'm sure we'll be able to work everything out just fine."  At this, the pre-cog clone just shrugged lightly, appreciating any moment he could spend with those he loved. Sometimes, I worry that you worry that I worry, Seto-bro. And you know, sometimes you are right when you worry that I worry. 'Cause… I worry a lot..

Hm. How did I know that? Seto replied mentally, not exactly surprised when the somewhat less chipper voice in his head. You're my brother! You know everything. Kiram noted confidently. At least, I'm rather sure you know everything. Right? Kiram, there are somethings no-body really knows.Like what?Well, like you said, is love eternal?Seto-bro, I honestly think it is.

Marik just sighed again. There he goes, he thought, staring into space again. This mission was more than he'd ever bargained for. But hey, every occupation had it's up and downs, right? Sometimes, though, the young assasin wished he was back home, flipping burgers or taking people's orders rather than killing for a cynical woman whom he knew nothing about.

But, life never goes the way you plan it to, ne?

"Really, though, are we all gonna sit 'ere and wait for the action ta come to us? There must be somethin' we can do", complained Jou, completely bored as though sitting next to the enemy was a completely an everyday thing. Seto sighed and ruffled his hair.

"We can't do anything until we hear from the others, puppy."

~*~

"A rescue. You're really going to help us, aren't you?", asked Ryou cautiously, picking up the neko Yume-chan and placing her on his own lap and stroking her snow white fur, watching Bakura's face intently although he was talking to Yami, the leader of the dark warriors.

"It seems that way", replied the spikey haired clone, eyeing the cat-demon warily, "But I'm not the mastermind here. Why don't you ask Bakura. He came up with this whole thing afterall." Yuugi pulled his blanket a little closer. Sometimes that voice.. It was just so cold and harsh… It sent shivers down his spine.

The white-haired telepath clone turned and face Ryou, green eyes looking straight into his own brown eyes. The original, and technically older boy did his best to keep his gaze steady, but… failed. Ryou turned away, a light shade of pink spreding across his pale face.

"Very well, if you insist I tell you", the clone began, turning his gaze to the general room area, "We should get back to the labs, get the rest of the clones and Hikari, then get rid of the place. Simple." Ryou absently scratched behind Yume-chan's ears, deep in thought. Listening, but deep, deep in thought…

"What about Doctor Genji? We don't even know what he's planning", countered Yami, folding his arms and looking at Bakura doubtfully, "He could already be there for all we know."  
            "Well, then, why don't we go back and find out, Leader?", retorted the telepath, also crossing his arms, "If you must be all safe." "What about the Hikari? We can't just leave them here", answered the dark warrior.

Yuugi looked up at the two clones, tilting his head a little. To him, it was amzing how things created from originals could be so different. And so human. And a little clueless sometimes too. It was simpley fascinating. Ryou, on the other hand, was just plain worried. More telepaths. Would his mind ever be safe again? Or, anyone else's for that matter?

"Very well, we'll do it like this", Bakura settled on, "I will take Ryou and go back to the lab, you stay here with the little Hikari, got that?" Yami raised an eyebrow, being the leader after all, but nodded shortly. And keep him in one spot. Watch him. I know how to handle snakes, Bakura. 

Ryou?, the original telepath stared blankly into space. Did he just call me Ryou?

~*~

"You can't mean…t-that..",stammered Tetsue, "You can't! Not the boys! They're only teenagers!" She frantically reached around the bottom of her desk..  Dammit, she cursed, where is it?

"You're right, Tsu. They're only teenagers. And yet you force them to kill. Who's the monster now?", Genji stood mere inches from the wooden desk, sparkling blue eyes clouded with maddness and obsessive insanity…

Kamisadae firmly tapped the bottom of her desk and slowly began backing away from her desk to the large glass window behind it. She whispered quietly, "What are you planning to do, Genji? Tell me." She lowered her gun and backed into the glass, looking her former fiance in the eye.

"Very well, I shall, Tsu. Only because it's you", he paused to chuckled before continuing, "As a matter of fact, I plan on taking you to see my creations. My children… Soon to be our children. And then.. I will destroy the Hikari before your very eyes.. Where will you turn then, sweet Tetsue?"

"Genji. I want to tell you something. I loved you, I really did. But, my past is not going to comsume me now. Not when I've work this hard!!"

~*~

            Down in the operations room, Sonoka sat beside her friend, Hanako, on the couch, waiting for any calls or communications… Hanako yawned and filed her tails with a large, bright yellow nail filer, pausing only momentarily to blow at her nails occasionally. Sonoka flipped through an old magazine, bored to no end.

            "Hey, Hana-chan."

            "What?", she replied, looking up for a second before turning back to her nails. "I was wondering, about the boys…" Sonoka pulled out a stick of gum from her pocket and unwrapped it, "Do you think they're alright?" She popped the gum into her mouth and began chewing.

            "They're fine", replied Hanako, "You worry too much, Sono-chan! One of these da--" Suddenly and loud noise rang through the hall ways. Echoing.

            "Hana, did you hear that?" "What was that?" "It sounded like…"

            "A GUN SHOT!", they exclaimed at once. Behind them, a red light began to flash wildly around the room, a blaring sound emmiting from them. A warning light. A signal.

            "AHH!! THE RED LIGHT!!", both yelled in unison. "You know what that means, Hanako!" "Yes, I do, Sonoka!"

~*~

            "Come on, little snake, you jump slow for a telepath", commented Bakura dryly, two roofs ahead of Ryou on the way back to the old, labs from which they came. Behind him, on the roof of an old hotel whose neon light was broken, the white-haired original struggled to keep up. 

            I don't understand, thought Ryou mildly, I didn't even want to do this… He's pushing me to hard… Stop complaining. "Eep!", Ryou pratically missed the roof as he leaped again, trying to catch up. I wish you wouldn't do that.. He replied mentally before thinking about it, causing him to clasp and hand over his mouth. S-sorry! Watch your mouth, little snake. Yessir…

~*~


	16. Chapt 14: A Hole in the Plan

**Bloodied White Cross**

By _Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, and __Hikari no Genki_

**Disclaimer: ^^;; If we'd owned it, it wouldn't be called fan fiction, ne? Right. ;; So, back off! Shoo! -=swats with fan=-**

**Chapter 14****: A Hole in the Plan**

~*~

**Ori**: ^___^ We'd like to take this opportunity to appolgize to everyone!

**Suppi**: The last chapter was really short and stuff, but we have our reasons, honest!  
**Gen**: Honest! Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: Precisely! So, we hope you find today's eppisode more appealing, okay?

**Ori**: Please forigve our..

**Gen**: Unefficientness! Mushrooms.

**Ori**: O.o;; Quite.

**Suppi**: And now.. we answer reviews! If we missed yours, we'll get it next time, d'okay?

**Synchronized Love**: ^^;; Heheh. Hopefully more Hikari/Yami stuff in the future, ne?

**Ilay**: Hi! Sorry 'bout that. We were in a rush, so we didn't get a chance to correct that.

**Sarina Fannel**: ^__^ Thankies!  
**Alpha Slave**: Pocky! ^0^ Pocky! -=runs around in circles=-

**OoshatiElf**: Elf-san! ^^; Sorry! We'll try to update much mores, okies?

**Fate**: Yes'm. 

**Lily22**: -=bows several times=- Gomen nasai, Lily-san! We'll try to update more! 

**Rae**: ^.~ Well, here's the next chappie!  
**Jadesaber**: Cool sn. ^0^ Sugoi! 

~*~

            "Aaauughh! I'll show you puppy-dog!"

            A near-furious blonde made an attempt to tackle the brown-haired clone, who, being up against a wall, really had no where to dodge to. The untimely teasing resulted in a playful roll-around on the cool ground of the dark, room.

            Marik just sighed and stole a glance at his unofficial koishii. The younger looked up with deep blue-eyes, tilting his blonde head slightly. Kiram shrugged and mouthed, 'Lovers' spat?' guesturing towards the two boys on the floor.

            "Puppy-dog!", Seto taunted, finally pinning Jou down against the floor. Inu-Jou growled and squirmed under the clone's light, but strong grip, muttering something about not being a canine of any sort between his teeth. Seto relented and let him,  going back to his spot against the wall as if nothing had happened.

            Jou layed on the ground for a while, unsure of what to do. "I'm still not a puppy", he decided on saying, sitting up and stretching his lean limbs. Marik sighed again and rested his chin in his palm. This had to be the calm before the storm, he settled on mentally. 

            Suddenly, Kiram spoke up, "Baku-guy is coming." Seto looked up questioningly. He's bringing someone. The boy. The white-haired one. I can see it. It's going to happen. Soon. Your powers are telling you this, Kiram?Doctor-dad will be returning. He has failed. Kiram continued, his mental voice droning on. 

            "Okay, listen up!", Seto commanded. As if on impulse, everyone in the room except for Marik's clone sat up a little straighter. Seto stood and announced, "Kiram has predicted that Bakura will be returning with subject: Ryou Bakura. Also, Doctor Genji will be returning early."

            "That's just dandy", commented Jou sarcastically, "So, do we just sit around, or are we going to take some action here, boys?"

~*~

            Tetsue made a soft cry of pain as the bullet broke past the skin. She staggered back against the glass, staining it with red blood from her suicide wound. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she choked back blood. And slowly she sank to the ground, streaking the blood on the window, gun falling from her limp hand.

            "See you in…", she paused to cough, "In.. the.. other…side…"

            "Tsu?", Genji asked, surprised. This was not part of the plan! But, everything always went as he wanted it to! This was not happening to him! He had spent years waiting for this moment.. That witch! How could she have ruined this for him?

            "You may have spared yourself, Tetsue Kamisadae, but, you have not spared your assasins!" With that angry oath, the insane doctor turned and left the room, white robes billowing about him.

            And even in death, Kamisadae refused to yeild.

~*~

            "So…", Yuugi began akwardly, fiddling with the edge of his warm blanket, "I guess you'll be here with me for a while." Yami looked up, watching the boy through ruby eyes that shone like crystals. Finally, after a moment he nodded from his spot on the ground.

            The Hikari picked up Yume-chan, whom Ryou had been forced to leave behind and started to stroke her snowy fur. He made another attempt at conversation, "So.. uh.. would you like something to eat?"

            "Eat?", the dark warrior asked out loud. Eat? As in digest nutrients? He wasn't sure. Did a clone like him require food and energy? Such data had not been planted inside him.

            "Yeah, you know. Like a snack?", Yuugi continued, sensing a break-through. Yami looked at him questioningly and blinked. I.. Don't know. At length, the mental voice trickled into the boy's mind. At first, he was a little surprised, but.. slowly.. Yuugi tried to reply. Well.. it can't harm you to try, can it?

            Not really. Yami contained the eagerness he felt in recieveing the warm, calm reply.  Good, then, how about… uhm… candy?

~*~

            "Hanako, quick, bring up the mission data for the Hikari!", commanded Sonoka, pacing in anxiety. What could be going on? Kamisadae-san **never** pressed the button! Something big was happening, and Sono wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

            Mission specialist, Hana, sat down in her chair and rolled over to a large computer screen. She quickly brought up the password screen and typed in, 'Mitsukai'. Instantly, a new window popped up. "Misison data", reported Erikasaki efficiently (which is rare, mind you), "Location: Labs on the outskirts of Domino."

            "Right, let's go", answered Sonoka, arming herself with a gun. Hanako turned around and hopped off her chair. Ugh.. She thought, I'm going to end up dying. With a desk job.

~*~

            I wish he would.. slow down… Ryou groaned mentally, How fast can one guy travel? Faster than you, apparently. A rather irritable mental voice tapped into his mind. You're soo painfully slow, little snake. Gomen nasai.. Muttered the white-haired boy, doing his best to keep up despite his tired state.

            Suddenly, Ryou crashed into something. He gave a surprised little yelp when it turned out to be Bakura. Watch where you're going! The clone growled in warning, giving him a quick glare. Yessir! Ryou replied hastily. We're going to rest now. Yessir.. Ryou replied again, trying to hide the fact that he was compeletely and utterly relieved.

            Sit down. Yessir. Ryou obendiently sat down on the edge of the roof, looking the several feet down at the few cars speeding by. His clone stood beside him.. Ever watching.. Bakura turned away, internal conflict eating away at his being…

            Was it so wrong to want him? It was a lust. And aching lust. Or was it more? Bakura didn't know. Dang.. He cursed, making Ryou jump slightly. 

            Seeing how he almost scared Ryou off the edge, the clone's expression softened slightly. Sorry. The boy refused to meet his eyes, blushing again despite efforts not to. He just apoologized to me? Ryou questioned himself. Yeah. So? What? Did you expect me to bite your head off? Well, don't. I'm perfectly capable. Be glad I'm feeling gracious today.

  
~*~

**Ori**: And now.. To school! Gen-chan already left.

**Suppi**: And we must go too!

**Ori**: By the way, here's the order of the stories we're going to do.

-Obsidian Glass Rose + Clouds in a Bottle

-Another Angel's Rainy Day

-White, Cold Wind

**Suppi**: About the last one, we came up with a new story plot and we most absolutely have to do it.

**Ori**: E-mail hikari_mushroom@hotmail.com if you want to have a sneak preview!

**Suppi**: We wanted to do the sequel to TNFA sooner! Sorry!

~*~


	17. Chapt 15: Overruled

Bloodied White Cross 

By _Ori, Suppi_, and _Gen_

**Disclaimer:** NO TIME! 

Chapter 15: Over-ruled 

~*~

Authoresses would just like to appologize for the long wait. Gen-chan has been a little depressessed lately, but making our new website has cheered her up some. Ori's parents are doing really badly with their divorce… And Suppi? Good news, actually! Her mom had a baby boy named Garet.

Please accept our humble sorry-ness!

~*~

"What?! Of course we are", cried Marik, leaping up instantly at the sound of the word 'action', "Like we're going to just sit around like old women?! Let's go!" Of course, that was a given. The real question was… What would their course of action be? Easy.

            "Okay, here's the plan…", Seto began, in control immediately, "I say, we re-arm the Hikari and meet in the lab where Genji planned on killing the Hikari. Then, we ambush the old man."

            "This should be easy", laughed Jou, standing up, "It's da four o' us versus dat old geezer." Seto look at him skeptically. Perhaps his blonde koibito was right. And then again maybe not. Doctor Genji was a clever man and knew the labs like the back of his hand.

            "We'll see…", Seto decided to say finally, "Now, let's get you Hikari puppies armed." Both Hikari's glared.

            "I'll puppy you!", growled both.

            Kiram just shook his head and smiled. I put their weapons in the room where I kept Marik-kun when he was unconcious. He mentally noted to Seto. Fine. Let's not waste time then. That's the best advice you've had all night, Seto-bro!! Let's go.. Humm… Down the hall way to the weaponies… Kiram muttered absently, moving for the door.

            "Alright, for the sake of destroying crazy docotrs, let's do this!", Marik yelled.

~*~

            "YAMI!! Get down.. It's not safe!! Hey.. wait, what…NO!!!"

            Crash!! A large vase containing a few, poor pink bobby flowers tipped over from it's former place on top of the television, where the King of the Dark Warriors sat, looking rather confused and hyper all at the same time.

            "Yuuugi-chan can't get me!", Yami taunted, making an immature face. Yuugi just sighed and shook his head. Candy + Clone = Bad idea. And he had learned it the hard way too. The Yami climbing the furniture of the HQ was sooo different from the cold, distant clone it wasn't even funny.

            "Please, Yami?", Yuugi asked imploringly.

            "Oh fine. Poopy."

            Yami leaped down gracefully, his elegence uneffected by the sugar rush. He sat on the couch pouting beside Yuugi, who had lost his blanket and Yume-chan somewhere in between getting Yami away from the matches and pulling the alarm clock out of the fridge.

            "No more sugar for you!", chided the young Hikari, waving a finger at Yami.

            His ruby eyes followed the finger for a while and then, suddenly, the warrior decided he was sleepy and slumped over.

            Right on Yuugi.

            "Hey… wait a minute…"

~*~

            "Where to, Sono?", asked Hanako, calmly driving the sleek black car down the streets, "I mean, should we just go, and like, totally just, go? Or like, go somewhere?"

            "We probably should go to the boys' HQ and grab a few things", replied Sonoka, absently looking out the window as the night street lights reflected streeks on the window glass. It occurred to her that it more daylight soon…

            "Okay, whatever", replied Hana, making a left turn.

            "And step on it."

            "Whatever you say!"

~*~

            Officer Rilka Asano stirred her coffee boredly. Nights were usually so uneventful. She wondered if something exciting would ever happen to her… After all, she always got the night shifts.

            "Hey, Rilka, did you see that?", her male partner asked, rubbing his eyes, "I could've sworn I saw something black speed by…"

            "Taka, how do you see something black at night?"

            "Yeah…I guess you're right."

            Rilks just sighed and sipped her coffee, never noticing the soft, distant 'WHOOOO!!!" drifting in the night air.

~*~

            "Up, little snake, time to go", commanded Bakura impatiently, looking down at Ryou who flinched away from the intense gaze, "I don't have all night."

            "Yessir."

            The albino Hikari obediently stood and prepared for another long stretch of roof leaping.

            "Let's go for a walk, shall we…?"

~*~

            Kiram, holding Marik by the hand, dragged the older teenager down the hall towards his former room, giggling with unrestricted excitement. Oooh the thrill! It was like a rollercoaster ride! Well.. Techinically, Kiram had never been on a rollercoaster, but it sounded like the appropriate thing to think.

            "Whoaaa!! Slooow down!!", Marik yelled, pratically getting yanked off his feet.

            "NOOO TIME! Late late late for an important date!", Kiram chirped in reply, only going faster.

            The younger turned so fast, Marik was beginning to wonder if one of these days he was going to hit a wa-

            "OOOWW!"

            "Whoops! Sorry!"

~*~


	18. Chapt 16: Turning Tides

**Bloodied White Cross**

By _Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, and __Hikari no Genki_

**Disclaimer: Look, I mean, does it LOOK like we own it? ;; Seriously…**

**Chapter 16: Turning Tides**

~*~

**Suppi**: AHHHH!!!

**Ori**: -obliviously listening to Independent by Ayumi Hamasaki- Sou daremo kono atarashii jidai o mukaeru mitai ne..

**Suppi**: -clears throat- Eh hem.. I said, "AHHHH!!"

**Gen**: -looks up from InuYasha manga- Eh? Mushrooms. Sorry, what?

**Suppi**: -points- 

**Gen**: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mushrooms.

**Ori**: What's up?! Why do you guys keep faintly yelling?

**Gen**: -points- Mushrooms.

**Ori**: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

**Suppi**: ;; Yeah, I know.

**Meta**: Uhm.. Hi? –wonders why everyone is pointing at her and screaming-

~*~

            "My,  my… Puppy sure is traveling fast today", Seto commented sarcastically, watching Jou lag along behind, a frown crossing over his features as he yelled, defending himself, "Hey! I almost died of.. something.. back there! I've been through a traumatic experience!" Seto chuckled and stopped to wait for him.

            "So, let me get this straight…", Jou panted, coming to a stop by Seto and taking a breather, "Marik an' that Kiram kid get the weapons and we unlock the main lab… Then we play the prisoner and you guys play…"

            "The big bad clones", Seto replied, "And the doctor won't know what hit him." Jou grinned just a little bit. Finally, some action in this place. 

            "Right, sounds good!"

            "Of course it does, you didn't come up with it."

            Jou gave him a reproachful look, retorting, "You're soo.. evil!" Seto rewarded him with another chuckle before the clone decided to start walking again. Jou sighed and dragged himself after his blue-eyed unofficial koi.

            "Don't worry… It's only a little ways more…"

~*~

            Ryou tilted his head to the side and blinked. It took him a while to register what the clone had told him. _Let's go for a walk. Walk. He slowly stood. Bakura watched him impatiently, but didn't say anything more._

            "A walk?", he asked hesitantly, "Wouldn't it be faster if w--"

            The other growled low in his throat, "Do I need to remind you who's in charge here, little snake? Have you forgotten so easily?" Ryou shook his head quick, "No, sir." Good. The irritated mental voice echoed in his head. 

            "We're almost there anyways…", the clone said, voice quiet and a little softer, "I could use a stroll." Ryou nodded submissively, waiting for another order..

            "Yessi—nani?!", Ryou began, shocked.

            For one moment, he felt arms wrap themselves around him. A quiet voice.

            "Ryou…"

            "H-hai…", he replied nervously. Ryou. My name?

            With out warning both boys leaped off the building, in a brilliant rush of air. Ryou had no time to comprehend what was going on. But.. He felt his feet reach the ground as the other's hit the ground with a thud. Instantly, he was released. 

            The two walked on in silence.

~*~

            Yuugi sat, afraid that he would wake the sleeping clone by moving. He reached over slowly for the blanket he had abandoned. The teen draped it over Yami, sighing a little bit. The clone's face was so peaceful it was hard to believe that he was created to kill… So beautiful…

            Yami turned in his sleep so that his face was practically into the couch. Am I beautiful? He commented suddenly, causing Yuugi to almost fall over with shock. Y-yami? You were awake? No. Yami admited. But, who am I to sleep through compliments?

            Yuugi blushed slightly and murmured, "I'm sorry for waking you up." Yami remained silent, still facing the couch, hiding his pleasure. It's nothing. It was a pleasant awakening, if nothing else.

            Yuugi sighed. Atleast the sugar has worn off…

            Suddenly the door burst open, causing both boys to fall off the couch in a very incrimminating position. In came Sonoka and Hanako.

            "WHOA!! We interuptin' something here?", Sono commented, blinking.

            "NO!", both boys yelled, hopping up instantly and dusting themselves off, a soft blush apparent on their faces. Sono and Hana just chuckled.

            "Get in the car. We headin' over on a rescue mission", Hana told them, smiling and filing her nails.

            "Wait, but Bakura and Ryou just headed for the labs", Yuugi protested, "They expect us to be here."

            "No such luck. We're going. All of us", Sono replied gravely, "Kamisadae-san is dead. The target in on the lose. Our allies, if there are any, will need all the help they can get."

~*~

            Kiram and Marik walked, absently holding each other's hands. Marik felt a lot better now that he carried his wire in his pocket. Kiram always seemed to feel fine. The younger hummed a tune as they walked quickly down the halls to the labs.

            "Hey.. Kiram…", Marik commented, "What do you think happened to Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Yuugi?" Kiram looked up and blinked. I dunno. Askings someone else, Marik-koi. I dunno anything 'bout Yami-leader, 'Kura-guy. 

            "Right now", Kiram said outloud, somewhat seriously, "We should worry about the task at hand."

~*~

**Meta**: -stands on top of three authoresses- SO… YOU DARE, EH?!?!

**Suppi**: @___@ Sowwy, Meta-chan. Only a joke!

**Gen**: @___X Honest! Mushrooms.

**Ori**: X___X YEAH!!  
**Meta**: -grumpy- I come back for one stinky chapter and I don't even get a proper welcome..

**Three**: Sorry! ^__~() ^__^() ~__^()

~*~


	19. Chapt 17: Hypothetical

**Bloodied White Cross**

By Origami Hoshi and Spinel Sun

**Disclaimer**: Wow. I mean, do you freaky law enforcement people not understand that 'fan fiction' infers that we don't own anything? ;; Sue and diiieee under the rather of my space bar!

**Chapter 17**: Hypothetically Speaking

**Ori**: Okay! Hi everyone! I know, shocked aren't you? We finally updated. Ever though.. err.. Gen-chan is not here.

**Suppi**: Yeah.. well, actually, we asked her to let us write another chapter because of all your great reviewers out there.

**Ori**: And how could she say no to such wonderful reviewers, ne?

**Suppi**: So, here is the near-concluding chapter of BWC!!

**Ori**: Enjoy everyone!

Silence. That's exactly the way Bakura liked it. No stupid or smart comments to shatter the quiet air of the night. The only sound was the quiet footsteps of his companion, dare he call the boy that, who trudged along behind him, weary and exhausted from the several energy-draining jumps he had made on the roofs in attempt to keep up with his clone.

          Ryou shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as though he was cold. But it was definitely not the temperature. The young assasin could still feel the vividly warm, and definitely _alive_ touch of the so-called 'evil' clone. Was it possible for something cloned to feel so full of live? To not be it's own person?

          "Stop", commanded Bakura quietly, suddenly halting. Ryou immediately ceased walking, fearing that the white-haired creation had once again been reading his thoughts. 

          "Well, well. Home sweet home..", murmured the clone sarcastically, guesturing with a pale, slender-fingered hand at the familiar building before them. Ryou breathed a quiet sigh of relief. So, his thoughts had not been read. That was a good sign. Or, atleast, he hoped it was.

          "Well, don't just stand there..", growled the other, taking the time to glance over his sholder at the more fragile of the two as he began moving towards the old labs stealthily, "And don't lag behind either!"

          "I'm coming…", Ryou sighed, picking up the pace. It would've amazed him that clones were so different from their originals if he hadn't been focusing on trying to keep up with Bakura, who seemed to be going faster than him on purpose.

          "Pay careful attention, Ryou…", Bakura said calmly, not looking at the other, "When we get in the labs, your job is to find your team mates and get them out. And do it fast. None of your slow stuff."

          There he goes again, thought Ryou, using my name like we've known each other longer than a day.

          "There, the main lab is unlocked!", cheered Jou, grinning, "That's one for the Clone-Hikari team and zippo for Dr. Evil here." Seto gave him a strange look before heading into the now accessable main lab.

          Like in most labs, there were several machanisms, including the large, once liquid filled tubes that had seemingly given birth to Seto, the ever cheerful Kiram, Bakura, and the leader Yami. The simple tubes and their controls that had taken several years to build. The vast, shiney metal walls. Even, the special high tech lights.  And the blue eyed clone hated them all.

          "Now the lab is open", commented Seto, folding his arms, "Now, we need to wait for Bakura and Ryou to come." Jou nodded absent, busy looking at all the gadgets and gizmos that provided the most irresistable urge to press their buttons.

          Seto-bro! Officer Kiram reporting for duty!! Marik-chaaaann and Kiram-ness should be at the maining lab any time now!! Weeee!! Oops… 'nother wall… The mental link cut itself before Seto had a chance to reply, suggesting that the youngest of the clones was seemingly busy at the moment.

          "Don't touch", Seto suddenly commanded. Behind him, a certain blonde Hikari just as suddenly stopped, bent over a large red button. And everyone knows how _those are…_

          "So.. err were you guys born here or somethin'?", Jou asked casually, backing away from the large red button. Seto looked spitefully at the creations of the doctors. Machines. Gizmos. All created here. Was Seto a machine as well?

          "No. Clones cannot be born", he answered, almost coldly, "We are created, most likely for a single purpose not of our own desires."

          "Oh. Gee.. That must really suck..", the other replied, puasing to blow a strand of many strands that were dangling in his face, "No freedom or nothin'… Man, I can't imagine living like that."

          "May you never have to", Seto said quietly.

          "Wow, I didn't know you guys had such a nice car..", Yuugi told the two desk workers, "This is pretty cool." Sono and Hana gave each other the 'desk-jobs-have-to-pay-off-somehow' look and chuckled quietly, Sono at the wheel. 

          Yami sat silently, almost uncomfortabley, feeling awkward in the presence of more strangers. He wasn't sure exactly why they made him nervous…. He had the power to crush their minds if he wished. Of course, with Yuugi here, he knew he could not. He would not.

          "So, tell me a little about yourself, uhm… Yami, is it?", Sonoka asked, keeping her eyes on the road, "You're little Yuugi's clone, aren't you?"  Both boys sitting in the back seats looked up automatically at the lady at the wheel.

          "I'm not that little…", protested Yuugi, "I'm vertically challenged. Besides, Yami is only.. uhm.. four inches taller than me!" Yami chuckled, reaching over and ruffling the shorter's spikey hair.

          "My name, as you know, is Yami. I'm the leader of the Dark", he said, pausing and then commenting, "And… I enjoy sweets." Hana gave him a strange look as Sono laughed good-naturedly.

          "Yuugi, you know better than to put clones on sugar-high, don't you?", she chided him teasingly, "It might be bad for their health." Yuugi blushed lightly, somewhat embarassed as Yami blinked his ruby eyes, wondering what he had said that had made this strange woman laugh at him.

          "Whatever…", sighed Hanako, holding up her hand to glance at the filing job she had done. 

          A happy sound roughly translated as 'weeeeee' echoed down the halls of the nearly empy lab, as a very familiar and loved clone dragged his koi, poor Marik, towards the lab were Seto and Jou were patiently waiting. 

          "Almost there!!", chimed Kiram, smiling at Marik innocently, "This is sooo much fun, dontcha think?! Wow!! This is soo cool! Fun fun fun!! We have fun with the Marik-koi…"

          "Kiram…Maybe.. You should.. Slow dowwn!!", suggested Marik, still suffering from the headache he had received when the wall, and it was definitely the entirely the wall's fault there, when the wall suddenly jumped out of no-where and thwapped him. And it did it on purpose too!

          "Are you tired, Marik?', Kiram asked, glancing at the one he called 'koi', "How about you give me a piggy back ride and them you'll feel all better? I like piggy back rides!!" Marik sighed… How was giving Kiram and piggy back ride going to help him? 

          "Nevermind…"

**Ori**: We hope you enjoyed this update of BWC!

**Suppi**: Our most sincerest appologies for not updating sooner.

**Ori**: Everyone! If you wanna help us bring back Gen, you can always e-mail her. ^.~

**Suppi**: Her new e-address is: hikari_no_genki@yahoo.com!

**Ori**: And Vera, to the extent of our knowledge, Ryou Bakura is not taken.

**Suppi**: You'll have to go to the site or e-mail Gen to be sure though.

**Ori**: We're not exactly bright bulbs on the matter.

R + R, onegai!


End file.
